Spies
by TheDancingMelon
Summary: Yugi Mouto is a not so normal girl living a not so normal life, while she runs around questioning her sanity her friends fight against the not-so-friendly team; the Yamis. However in this world it's a kill or be killed policy, so will the two not-so-different teams manage to over look each others flaws and reunite against the threat? Is there even a threat? GENDERBENDER.
1. Meet Yugi and her friends

Warning: This fanfic has genderbender and the victims are: Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Malik which means that they are female!

Shippings: Puzzle/Blindshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping or Yami/AtemxYugi, SetoxJoey, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik (Malik is the Hikari and Marik is the Yami... I think...)

 _This story is about Yugi's double life as a spy together with her best friends, Joey, Ryou and Malik. As a joke, they often call themselves "The Hikaris" even though they often work during nighttime. But what would happen if they meet "The Yamis"? (Btw I suck on summary so plz give it a chance)._

* * *

It was the end of the day, school had just ended and a certain Yugi Mouto stood and stuffed her things into her locker.

"Yugi!" Yugi turned around and saw her best friend, Joey, coming running towards her.

Since Joey and Yugi had gone through their spy training, they actually became really good friends; always watching out for each other. Joey was the taller of the two and had long golden hair and light brown eyes. Yugi on the other side was really short. And while Joey actually wore the female uniform Yugi decided not too, she thought that the male's was better and easier to move in.

Her eyes were amethyst colored and her three colored spiky hair was long and reached the end of her back (the spikes was going down towards the floor and not really star-shaped in this story). She had golden bangs on each side of her face but one of the bangs in the middle had a cute curl so it changed direction every now and then. The rest of the hair was black, not counting the end of Yugi's hair, which was dark purple. She was the most fragile looking girl in the whole school which made it hard to believe that she was inhumanly strong in close combats.

Joey was just like Yugi when it came to fighting but her professional degree was sniping. Yugi on the other hand only used a black handgun and knife. When Yugi had her gun she's pretty much untouchable, using her acrobatic skills and her amazing ability to hit the target during fights, let's just say that there aren't many people coming out unhurt from a fight with her. Her knife looked like a kitchen knife but was sharper and sleeker than a normal one.

"Hey! Earth to Yugi! Are you awake?" Yugi smiled at Joey.

"Of course. Have you seen Ryou and Malik?" Joey shook her head.

"Not since lunch but Yugi we have..." Joey whispered in Yugi's ear "... We have a mission tonight." Yugi suddenly looked serious. Despite the fact that Joey just revealed such information in public she refrained from scolding the taller girl.

"Got it. Does Malik and Ryou know?"

"Not yet."

Yugi stuffed the last things into her locker and closed it with a bang. She was tired and more than a little bit annoyed since the last week had been full of missions and death defying experiences for the teenage spies.

"Tired?" Yugi looked at Joey.

"Guess two times." Joey nodded.

"I understand, you should just do as I do."

"You mean sleeping in the lesson? No thanks. Grandpa would go crazy if he kenw."

"You mean you haven't told him yet?"

"It's none of your business." The shorter teen lashed. Immediately regretting it at the hurt look that Joey sent her way.

"I'm sorry Joey. I'm just really tired that's all."

Joey was about to say something but was interrupted by a scream. Both Yugi and Joey rushed toward the source of the scream. They turned right around a corner and saw the last person they wanted to ever have the displeasure to meet, Tea Gardner. She smiled sickeningly sweetly as she bullied a girl. There was a group of girl with heavy makeup laughing like a group of sheep behind Tea, who were dubbed "Brain dead minions" by Joey. Yugi and Joey soon recognized their close friend and fellow spy, Ryou. Her angelic white hair was wet as someone had poured water on her. Ryou was crying and one of Tea's minions grimaced.

"Oh, can't the little bunny take a little water? Poor you." She gave Ryou a mockingly pitying face.

Yugi saw red, she ran to Ryou looking at Tea and her group with disgust. Tea lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh look if it isn't the freak." She emphasized the word 'freak' in utter disgust. Yes, Yugi was born with her hair and eyes and Tea just had to go to the same kindergarten as her.

Yugi was often bullied by Tea when she was younger because of her hair. Now knowing that she could kill her at any minute any day, made her able to go through the pain and anger. Now everything her moral had told her before seemed useless as she walked forward to Tea and punched her hard on her stomach.

It wouldn't be that much of a deal. Mai would clean it up.

Tea's eyes widened as she felt the pain on her stomach. She gasped for air and fainted a few seconds later. Her group of followers was quiet for a minute as they processed the new course the bullying had taken. One of the girls screamed in terror while the others took their unconscious leader and ran for their lives. Joey was soon besides Yugi checking if Ryou was okay.

Soon a dark skinned girl came running towards them, her hair was sand colored and she was quite obviously Egyptian by the looks of it. She had a purple stomach-showing shirt and leather pants on, totally ignoring the school's uniform policy. If one wanted to say a describing word about her, the word should be 'Sexy'. Her name was Malik, the last member of their spy group, _The Hikaris_.

"Hey! What da frick is going on?" She gave Ryou a glance and suddenly her violet eyes became dark with hate.

"Who did this?"

"Tea and her brain dead followers. But it's okay, I knocked her out." Yugi explained as she felt a little guilty for hitting her so hard. But all that guilt disappeared as she saw Ryou still sobbing.

Ryou's dark brown eyes were drenched in tears and she looked really scared. Yugi kneeled on the floor and hugged Ryou. Joey and Malik soon joined Yugi in her action to calm the distressed girl.

-Time skip (Yugi's house)-

The gang sat around the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate.

"Joey can you please give us the details of our next mission?" Yugi asked Joey. Joey just remembered as Yugi asked her.

"Yeah! That's right. Thanks Yug! Okay our next mission is to catch a criminal which is wanted for murder on his daughter and wife." Yugi nodded.

"Alive or dead?" asked Malik dead serious.

"Alive... I think. At least it sounded like that from what I heard from Mai."

Mai was like the team's informer. She sat in the government and was like an older sister to them. It was Mai that had taught them the deadly art in both guns and martial arts. Ryou closed her eyes; she and Yugi were the most tired one since they were the only two that were serious about school. Malik sighed looking at Yugi and Ryou.

"Why do you even bother about school? I mean we can live a great life when we are professional spies, right?" Ryou smiled gently as an angel.

"Yeah we know but it would be hard to tell people how we can pay for our living if we have F in every subject." Malik and Joey's eyes got bigger as they understood the meaning of Ryou's words.

"Shit! You're right! Argh... does this mean I have to study!? Damn it!" Joey shouted, Malik looked like she was about to faint. Yugi lifted her eyebrows.

"Seriously didn't any of you think about that?" Joey and Malik shook their heads. Yugi smiled.

"Oh, come on. Study isn't that bad. I mean there are some interesting subjects."

"Yeah like P.E!" Joey smiled. Ryou looked really depressed.

"Lucky you Joey, I suck at P.E." Malik smiled.

"Yeah maybe but you're best at chemistry." Ryou blushed. Yugi laughed.

"Yeah, what did you think? Her specialties are poison and different kinds of gas and even some bombs!"

That was true. Ryou wasn't really good at guns and martial arts. Nevertheless, when it came to bombs and poisons, she was the best of the best. However, knowing that without her little bag of weapons she was harmless, she always had a knife with her and made sure to poison the tip with poison that made the victim's body numb and unable to move for half an hour. Malik was just like Joey, a sniper. However, she was better on hitting the target from a long distance. Malik always had a set of knifes with her and a little gun. Yugi sighed; once again they had started to talk about other things than the original topic.

"Joey... The criminal?" Joey looked really confused for a second but soon snapped out of it.

"Yeah right! I'm so sorry Yug!" She smiled an excusing smile holding her hands together as if she was praying. Yugi smiled

"It's okay just tell us, ok?" Joey nodded.

"Yes. The criminal as I said earlier is wanted for killing his family. His name is Krui Yoku and has a past full with drugs and shit!" Ryou bit her lower lip, Malik looked at the wall and Yugi had cold eyes.

"I don't think Mai would mind if the criminal is beaten up a bit..." Yugi said slowly with a cold voice.

Malik smirked, "Let's do our worst 'kay?" Ryou nodded.

"If he's so addicted to drugs then I have a perfect one for him..." Ryou said with a dead set face.

-Time skip (At night)-

Yugi jumped from roof to roof with Ryou next to her. Joey and Malik were stalking the criminal. They had decided to hunt him into a dead end. Yugi hated this part, she didn't really like violence but in situations like this, it was necessary. Yugi had changed to a black sleeveless shirt with a black leather collar around her neck, on the lower part of her body she had black shorts and black knee socks which couldn't be seen since she wore a pair of black boots which was all the way to her knees. Yugi also had a black leather belt around her waist keeping her shorts in place and attached to the belt was her knife which she had it behind her back and the knife was lying after the belt so it would be easier to grab. Yugi's hair was still release and she had dark sunglasses in order to hide her eyes. It was really strange. For some reasons, her eyes glowed brightly during the night and that made the whole sneak-attack thing harder to accomplish.

"Yugi?" Yugi looked at Ryou.

She wore a black shirt and a grey vest, full with different kind of poisons and gases. She also had a black skirt and black tights on together with a pair of short black boots. On her left side, a bag full with different poisons, ingredients and even small bombs was hanging from her waist.

"Yugi?" Ryou repeated.

"Huh? Oh... I'm sorry what is it Ryou?" Ryou held a grey phone towards her left ear.

"Joey says that they have him in a corner near us." Yugi nodded

"Let's go Ryou!"

"Hai!" Ryou ended the call and followed Yugi.

Yugi soon saw Malik sitting still, watching the target. She looked up as she saw Yugi and Ryou coming from the corner of her eyes.

"There you are! Where have you been? We gotta hurry if we want some sleep tonight." Malik told them.

Yugi nodded. She knew that it wasn't so long until they had to go to school. Malik was completely clothed in black leather. She had a black leather sleeved shirt that ended at her elbow. The shirt ended just above her waist, showing her stomach and just below her waist, she had black jeans with a belt. Her knifes was attached to her belt and the gun was in her right boot (the safety was on). On her back, she had her sniper set thrown over her right shoulder.

"Where is the target?" Yugi simply asked.

Malik pointed towards the wall in the alley. Sitting in a childish position was a middle-aged man; he was dirty and looked insane. Yugi got a bad feeling about him and Ryou seemed to get the same feeling. Malik gave them a fast glance.

"So you feel it too." Yugi lifted an eyebrow.

"You mean the disgusting feeling that man gave us?" Malik simply nodded.

"Come to think about it, where is Joey?" Malik was about to answer but interrupted herself by saying "Speak of the devil."

Yugi looked up from the man and saw Joey on the other side of the alley. Joey had on black linen and a gray jeans jacket over. She had black jeans and just like Malik, she wore a black belt. Joey had her sniper rifle over her shoulder like Malik but Joey's rifle was a bit shorter than Malik's. Joey had a knife attached to her belt and a gun on the other side of the belt. She waved at Yugi and Ryou and gave Yugi a questioning gaze. Yugi knew what Joey wondered, she wondered if they should take action now or come up with a plan.

"Ryou..." Ryou looked up at Yugi

"Yes?"

"You know what to do..." Ryou nodded, she knew what to do by now.

She slowly took one of her poisoned needles and from her bag she took out a small blowpipe. Ryou put the needle in one of the openings and made sure she had a good sight before she blew. The needle hit the man's throat, close to the pulse which easily pulsed out the poison into the blood flow. The man fell on the ground staring scared around looking for his attacker. Yugi made a sign to her fellow spies. Ryou and Yugi were the best on climbing the walls since their figures were so slender and fragile looking. Malik and Joey had a little harder time climbing the walls mostly because of their heights which was the reason that they stayed on the roof.

"The only time when being short and small is a good thing." Yugi muttered. Ryou heard and smiled at Yugi's depression over her height.

"Don't be down Yu-chan! You are really cute the way you are."

"Thanks." Yugi replied smiling at Ryou.

They both took a deep breath before jumping down landing on a special way that doesn't hurt at all. It took some time learning the trick but when you finally know how to do it, it's much easier. Yugi walked towards the man while listening to the surrounding sound came solely from her boots in every steps she took. Suddenly, Yugi felt that something was wrong. She turned around and made a sign to Ryou. Ryou hurried up to the roof with Yugi just after her. Malik and Joey were waiting for them and as soon as they were up, they started to run.

Just seconds after the girls left, four shadows walked out of the dark part of the alley. They looked around like they were searching for something but only found the scared stunned man lying on the dirt. Two of the shadows walked to the man, grabbed each of his arms and dragged him towards the other two waiting for them. Together with the man, they left returning to wherever they came from.

 **This has been Betad.**


	2. Meet the new students

Chapter two! I had 2 people looking at it! I'm so happy!

It was still night-time and the only sound you could hear was the sound of four girls running. Yugi was faster than the others when it came to running for a long time and was therefore running in the lead. Right after her was Joey and Malik and behind them was Ryou. Ryou panted heavily; running wasn't her best quality but she was faster than most of the boys at their school. Yugi turned right just around the corner and soon they saw the game shop. Yugi opened the door and after her were Joey, Malik and Ryou. The four of them sat down around the kitchen table, all panted heavily.

"Yug... what da heck is going on?" Joey panted.

"Something was wrong." Malik lifted an eyebrow. They knew that Yugi's intuition had saved them from trouble earlier.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it felt like something was just behind us, waiting for us to go into the trap." Yugi shuddered as she remembered the cold feeling she felt.

Everyone froze as they heard a sound from upstairs. Yugi started to panic.

"Guys you gotta get out! I forgot that Grandpa was going to come home today!" Yugi whispered.

Joey and Ryou understood and started to go out but Malik whispered to Yugi, "Isn't it time for you to tell him about your double life?" Yugi closed her eyes.

"Maybe but certainly not now. Maybe tomorrow." Malik nodded and left together with Joey and Ryou.

"Yugi? Is that you?" Yugi heard her grandpa ask.

"Yes grandpa. I know it's late but I had a homework to do with Joey and I kinda feel asleep."

"Okay just make sure to go bed now."

"Yes I will."

Yugi hurried to her room and quickly shut the door, literally throwing her clothes off and hiding them together with the weapons inside her closet, carefully putting other clothes over in order to hide them even if someone would open the closet doors. Yugi silently got to bed still remembering the criminal's eyes. If only for a second, she had seen something reflecting red inside them.

*The next day*

Yugi woke up by the alarm clock. She sat up on the bed, panting heavily. She had a nightmare about those eyes that had been reflected in the criminal's eyes. Yugi now knew that it was eyes. She had been too tired to notice before but now it made sense that it was eyes. What was worse was the fact that the eyes must have seen Yugi and Ryou's back. Yugi immediately called Ryou, she was just as shocked as she was.

"Wait I don't quite follow... You say that there was another person there yesterday looking at us and that you saw that person's eyes through the criminal's eyes?"

"Yes, Ryou! And I think that person saw our hair and since we are the only one that have this kind of hair, it can be dangerous!" It became silent on the other side of the phone.

"Oh my god... Yugi what should we do?" Ryou started to panic. Yugi could hear that much.

"Ryou, call Malik and Joey. I'll check if I have some kind of wig for us." Yugi ended the call and started to desperately check through her closet, she was lucky.

She had two wigs left from Halloween two years ago. Yugi smiled a little at the memories but soon became serious again. She hurried to the toilet mirror, trying to put on the black wig. When she was satisfied with the results, she stuffed the blond wig into her school bag and texted Ryou.

-Ryou! I'll go to you with the thing!-

Yugi and the girls had been told to never write down anything about the things connected to their spy identity. People could get suspicious if she wrote about a wig. Beep! Beep! Yugi looked at her phone, It was Ryou that had sent a message.

-'kay! Can you hurry? Or we might get late for the first lecture! ;)-

Yugi smiled as she hurried down the stairs. Typical Ryou to worry about school at time like this. Yugi noticed that Grandpa must had left early since the only sign that he had been in the kitchen today was the empty coffee cup left on the kitchen table. Yugi took an apple from the fruit basket and hurried on with her shoes before she ran to her next destination. It didn't take more than five minutes for Yugi to run to Ryou's apartment. Yugi was soon knocking on her door and Ryou opened it carefully.

"Yugi... you're hair is black."

"Hi Ryou. Yeah, I know. It's a wig. Sleep well?" Ryou just gave Yugi a tired gaze.

"Not really, did you?"

"Nope!" Yugi answered.

Yugi opened her bag and pulled out the blond wig. Ryou's eyes became slightly bigger.

"Are we going to wear wigs...?"

"Sorry Ryou. It's all I have in that direction."

"It's not you're fault..."

Yugi started to help Ryou with the wig as she had never wore a wig before, so it took some time. After 10 minutes of fighting with the wig, it finally sat perfectly on Ryou. It looked funny since neither Yugi nor Ryou was used to see each other without their crazy hair color.

But after Ryou glanced at the clock and saw that it was only five minutes before the first class would start, Ryou and Yugi ran as fast as they could without dropping their wigs. It was harder than it sounded. Joey and Malik almost dropped their eyes when they saw Ryou and Yugi. They had a hard time not to laugh even though they knew the situation. Yugi glared at them as they burst out laughing. Malik and Joey finally seemed to calm down after the loud laughter.

"Are you done?" Yugi asked angrily. Joey wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so." Malik suddenly looked serious again and asked Yugi.

"Are you sure about the fact that someone saw you yesterday?"

"Do you think I would have this wig on me if I thought otherwise?!" Malik seemed to think hard about it.

"Good point."

They ended the conversation there and walk to their classroom. A few seconds later, the teacher walked into the class.

"Listen now, even you Wheeler!" Joey really hated that teacher and the teacher also hated Joey, maybe because Joey dropped a jar of jam on her.

"Today we will have four transfer students!" The teacher continued, ignoring Joey's dark gaze.

Yugi felt like the temperature dropped to 5°C per second. Even Ryou seemed to notice the sudden cold. The first boy that walked in was a really tall man with brown hair and cold blue eyes, he had a bored expression. The second boy that walked in had shockingly the same hair color as Ryou, even the hairstyle was similar only wilder in his case, his eyes was green, he had a cruel smirk on his face which made Ryou shiver.

Then, an Egyptian walked in, he had the same hair color as Malik and skin tone but his hair was really wilder and taller than Malik. He had a similar expression as the first. After that, the Hikaris' jaws dropped. The last boy had almost the exact same hair style and color as Yugi only more star shaped and red colored the tips of the hair and more blond bangs. Yugi froze when she saw his eyes. They were red, the same color as the eyes she saw in the alley.

Yugi immediately looked down on her hands, happy that she decided to take the damn wig on. She glanced at Ryou. Ryou seemed as delighted as Yugi when she remembered the wig. Malik and Joey glanced at each other, these guys had a weird aura and it was certainly not what normal civilians would had.

"Alright! Would you boys like to introduce yourself?" The boys didn't seem so happy about the "boy" part but didn't talk back to the teacher. They simply replied:

The first dude started "Seto, Seto Kaiba."

The second dude "Bakura Akefia*."

The third dude "Marik Ishtar." once again the team dropped their jaws, his name was a bit like Malik's!

The fourth guy slowly opened his mouth "And my name is Yami Atem." Yugi felt cold shivers going down on her back. Yami means darkness, could he be the one she saw in the alley?

"Good!" The teacher chirped.

"Yami-kun! You can sit beside Yugi Mouto!" Yugi bit her lower lip. 'Good! Could this get any worse?' she thought.

"Bakura-kun please sit beside Ryou Bakura and Seto-kun sit beside Josephine Wheeler and... Marik Ishtar can sit beside Malik Isis." Yugi could clearly hear the others' curse in their head.

"Okay girls, raise you're hands so they know who I'm talking about!" Yugi silently lifted her hand knowing that the other did the same thing. Yami walked down to her and sat down beside her.

Yugi nervously checked her wig, it still sat well.

"Who are you?" Yugi froze and turned around trying to hide the biggest part of her face below the wig. Yami's red eyes looked at her.

"M-My name-e is Y-Yugi."

'Good, I sounded like a fan-girl' Yugi thought, 'Now he maybe will leave me alone!' Yami didn't respond he simply looked at her and then faced the teacher. Yugi sighed, 'This can absolutely not get any worse…'.

"Oh!" the teacher suddenly said.

"I forgot to make someone show the new guys around!" 'Oh God please no…' The Hikaris prayed silently.

"How about... Yugi, Josephine, Ryou and Malik show them around!" Yugi started to think that the teacher hated her.

As soon as the lecture was over Yugi did a desperately try to get away but the teacher stopped her.

"Mouto-san! Where do you think you are going?"

"Eh... The next class?" The teacher smiled evilly

"You don't need to attend to that class Mouto-san" She looked at the others

"In fact... Neither of you! I told you that you should show the new boys around didn't I?" None of the Girls answered.

"Good! Now hurry up so you don't miss the third class!"

Yugi tried to walk as far from them as possible, the others did the same thing. It was an awkward silence as they walked through the corridors. Ryou did her best to try and guide the new guys knowing that her voice was shaking.

"A-And t-to the l-left is the m-music r-room." Amusement danced in the white haired stranger's eyes which only made Ryou shaking more than necessary. Joey, Malik and Yugi decided to help their shy friend.

"There is a map in the reception, if you can't find your way ask someone!" Joey said.

Malik grabbed Ryou's hand and they started to go faster in the direction of the next lecture. Yugi didn't say anything. She simply followed the others but made sure she wasn't alone with those creeps. Joey and Malik were pretty much dragging Ryou and Yugi forward towards the next class.

"I can't believe it!? Why did it have to be us guiding those guys!?" Joey said angrily.

"What's worse is that I think at least one of them was in the alley yesterday." Joey and Malik stopped and turned around staring at Yugi.

"Are you sure?" Malik asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. I remember those eyes." Yugi said. Joey finally snapped out of the shock.

"Great! Now what do we do?"

"Maybe we should call Mai..." Ryou said. They stared at Ryou which started to blush in embarrassment. Yugi hugged Ryou

"Ryou you are a genius!" Ryou blushed more from the unexpected praise.

Yugi started to walk towards the ladies together with the others. When they were there Ryou took her phone and pressed a couple of buttons before pressing the phone against her right ear. After a couple of beepings, Mai finally answered.

"Yes this is Mai Valentine. What can I help you with?"

"Hi Mai! It's the Hikaris!"

"Hi Ryou! What can I help you with? Did something go wrong?"

"Yes! Yesterday we had to capture a criminal and something happened"

"What happened Ryou? Is everyone okay?!"

"Yeah, we are fine... Yugi can explain this better than me so... Bye Mai!"

Ryou handed the phone to Yugi, Yugi took it and started talking to Mai. She explained everything that had happened the night before and told her about the new guys.

"What?!"

"Yeah... And it got worse. Guess who they are sitting next to. And guess who had to show them around school!"

"Hikaris?"

"BINGO!"

"This can be bad... You have a new mission. There is a little girl named Aurora. She was kidnapped and her father is one of the important persons from the Government. Your mission is to get her home safe. I will check the new guys but you shouldn't worry too much. You are not sure if they were the ones you saw so don't do anything that can make them notice you."

"Mai, I don't know if we will be able to take so many more jobs."

"What do you mean Yugi?"

"Even if we are spies, we are still normal school girls on the days and we are starting to get exhausted from staying up almost every night and doing school work on the days." There was a long silence before a short shriek could be heard.

"... Why didn't I think about it before!?"

"Mai?" Yugi got a little scared since Mai shouted like that on the phone, the others also backed a bit when they heard her scream.

"I'm so sorry Yugi! I didn't think about it!" Mai sounded really sorry.

"Listen Yugi. There is a school for spies that want to become professionals. I would like to enroll you into that school but I need your parent's agreement. I'll call them later.

"Wait Mai!"

"What?"

"I haven't told grandpa about my double life yet..."

"Are you kidding? Argh! Yugi tell your grandpa immediately! You four are the best newbies I have ever met in generations. I won't let you slip away!"

Beep!

"She hanged up..." Yugi looked a little bit shocked and blushed lightly from Mai's praise.

"What happened?" Malik asked. Yugi told them what Mai said and when she told them about the praise, all of them blushed.

"A school for spies, huh? Sounds interesting!" Joey smirked.

Ryou looked a little nervous and Malik fired up. Yugi didn't know what she felt about when they were talking about the school. She could only worry about what grandpa would say when she told him about her double life as a spy.

This has been Betad.


	3. Tell grandpa

**Hai! I know that my spelling and grammar isn't the best but I would like you to be patient with me! =^^=**

 **Enjoy this chapter cause I certainly will! *evil smile* Plz review and tell me your thoughts about the story so far! Flames will be used to run my bakery but help with my spelling is okay! :P**

Sugoroku= Yugi's grandpa

 **Warning: Language, blood, violence**

* * *

Yugi sighed. The school was over and somehow they were lucky enough not to run into Yami and the others. Malik swore that something was wrong with their sudden transfer and the team had to give her right on this one. While The Hikaris worried about the new students, Yugi's mind kept thinking on one question 'How should I tell grandpa about my double life as a spy?'. She hated all the lies she told him but how should she tell him that 1. She's a spy, 2. She's a pro when it comes to killing and tracking down enemies, 3. She's working for the government, 4. Her chief* is sending her to a spy school. Joey noticed that something was wrong with their chibi leader and friend so she asked,

"Yug is something wrong?" Yugi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh nothing... Mai ordered me to tell grandpa..." Malik looked up from her phone.

"That is a good thing Yugi. The longer you wait the harder it will be to tell him!" Ryou gave Malik a warning glare.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi said sarcastically.

"Hey grandpa I would just like to tell you that I'm a spy and that I work for the government. When it comes to killing and blackmailing I'm the best of the best!" Yugi's mood had switched from being depressed to angry. Joey and Malik were startled and Ryou shocked to see her snapped like that. Yugi sighed once again.

"Forget it, see you tonight." She said as she walked away. The others hadn't moved, not even when Yugi was gone.

"This is the first time I have ever seen her so angry..." Joey said slowly, Malik nodded.

"I guess this was harder for her than I thought." Ryou said with a tired voice.

Joey sighed, "I didn't have to tell anyone close so it didn't bother me but Yugi's grandpa has been with her since she was little. He raised her and was both her mother, father and friend. I think she's scared that he wouldn't trust her anymore."

Malik stared at Joey. Joey stared back and said, "What?"

"I don't think that I have ever heard you say something so deep and touching Joey... I'm shocked."

"Shut up!" Joey said blushing.

Yugi ran all the way to home. She knew that she was acting like a kid but didn't have the energy to care or do something about it. Before Yugi opened the door she remembered her wig, she slowly took it off before she entered her home.

"I'm home grandpa!" Yugi heard that Sugoroku was in the kitchen.

"Welcome home my dear!" Sugoroku came out from the kitchen. Yugi smiled.

"I have to do my homework. I'll help with dinner later!" Sugoroku nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

Yugi hurried to her room, she opened her closet and started to change from her school uniform to black leather pants and a black tight sleeves shirt.

Yugi moved some of her clothes and found her gun. She sighed as she picked up the gun, thinking 'I have to tell grandpa tonight or Mai might call and tell him instead'. Yugi sat down on her bed, 'I just don't want him to lose his trust for me'. The little spy decided to stop thinking about it and tell Sugoroku after dinner.

-Time skip (After the dinner)-

"Thanks for the food grandpa! It was delicious!" Sugoroku laughed.

"You have told me that since you were five!" Yugi giggled.

"I guess..." She replied.

Sugoroku sat down at the kitchen table looking at Yugi with concern in his eyes.

"Yugi... Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to ask?" Yugi was surprised. 'He noticed?!' Yugi put on a fake smile.

"It's... Nothing really..."

"Yugi you're lying..."

"No... I'm not."

"Yes you are, every time you lie you look down on your hands and evade eye contact."

"..." Yugi looked up.

"You won't hate me...?"

"I will never hate you. Maybe angry but never hate."

Yugi took a deep breath.

"Okay" She said as she considers on how to say it. She decided to say,

"Grandpa... I'm a spy!"

Sugoroku stared at her, "Please repeat what you just said, I think I heard wrong."

"I am a spy." Yugi said once again, pressing on each word.

"I work for the government and I have my own guns and knives. I know many types of martial arts and my chief, Mai, is going to send me to a spy school together with Ryou, Joey and Malik!" She spluttered the news.

It was silent. Yugi wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell him about their missions and stuff. She decided to tell him more, it wouldn't hurt would it? So Yugi continued, telling him about all the things she had done, about the criminals and even those she had killed by accident and those that had forced her. This time she told him calmly. Sugoroku was just sitting there staring at nothing, progressing all the things she had told him. Yugi glanced at the clock; it was soon time for her to head out for their mission. Yugi took her grandpa's hands in her's, Sugoroku looked at her with a confused look.

"Grandpa..." Yugi gave him a sad smile. "I have to go on a mission now..."

Sugoroku suddenly pulled his granddaughter into a hug.

"Only if you are careful. And I would like to speak with this Mai you were talking about." Yugi was surprised.

Grandpa accepted that she was a spy? 'This is too good to be true...' Yugi thought.

"Are... Are you not mad?" Sugoroku gave her a confused look.

"Why would I? It was obvious that something was wrong... And here I thought it was a boy."

"Grandpa!" Sugoroku smiled and pat her head.

"Yugi as long as you are happy, everything is okay with me." He held his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"And working at the government... That isn't so bad." He smiled.

"Yugi, I trust you. I think that you make the right choices."

Yugi hugged her grandpa one more time before she hurried to her room. She changed clothes to her spy outfit, she made sure her gun was loaded and that her knife was in a good shape. Yugi slowly took her sunglasses from her closet. She slowly walked to the mirror and looked at her eyes.

"Why do they glow like that?" Yugi whispered before she decided to wear her sunglasses.

When Yugi was satisfied with her weapons and clothes, she opened her window and jumped down to the ground. Yugi ran towards the meeting place. Every night when they had a mission, they always meet outside a special shop named "Crystal Clothes". It was a lame name but there was rarely any people there at night, not even drunk or homeless.

Yugi ran at full speed. She wanted to apologize for her rude attitude towards them. They only wanted to help and she screamed at them. Yugi soon saw the shop and outside was her friends. She noticed that Ryou didn't wore her wig at the time. She couldn't blame her, the wigs were pretty annoying. That was the reason she didn't wore her's. They looked up as they saw her coming.

"Yugi!" Joey said.

"I'm sorry that I pressured you like that-"

"It's not your fault." Yugi cut off.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I was a bit worried about telling grandpa and I took it out on you... I'm sorry." Joey and the others hugged Yugi.

"It's alright, Yug!" Joey laughed.

"C-can't b-breath!" Yugi gasped. Malik was the last one and she still hugged Yugi.

"Oh come on, how could anyyyyyone want to let go of our adorable leader?" Ryou smiled.

"True. But how will she lead us if she crushed?" Ryou said.

"Malik, let go of me immediately." Yugi gasped, Malik pouted as she slowly released Yugi.

"Alright! Our mission is to find Aurora Yuki's kidnappers, so... any clue where to find them?" Joey asked.

"...Mai forgot to tell us about it huh..." Ryou said unhappy.

 _*Riiiiing, Riiiiing*_ Ryou looked at her phone.

"It's Mai" Ryou said before answering.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi Hikaris! Listen the kidnappers is in the southwest harbor."_

"... In english?"

 _"The big grey house next to the abandoned factory."_

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

 _"Can I talk to Yugi?"_

"Yes, wait a minute!" Ryou gave the phone to Yugi.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi Yugi! Have you told you're grandpa yet?"_

"Yes and can you believe that he accepted it just like that? He also said that he wanted to talk to you."

 _"Good! I'll call him now! Girls be careful. They won't act as the other criminals you have captured before. If they have weapons and try to kill you after you warned them,"_ Mai took a pause _"You are allowed to shoot to kill."_

Yugi nodded but she remembered that Mai couldn't see her "Ok, understood."

 _*Beep, Beep*_

While Yugi talked to Mai, Ryou had explained the rest of the mission to Malik and Joey while putting on the wig for safety issues.

"Listen guys, Mai gave us permission to kill if they threaten us or the victim"

It was silent as everyone took in what Mai had said, they had always had their weapons with them but they had almost never been allowed to kill their target.

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Joey said, fired up. The others smiled or in Malik's case smirked at Joey's words. While the others had been worried for their new targets, Joey had faced the danger without worries.

-Time skip (At the harbor)-

Malik stood beside Yugi; both patients waiting in the shadows. Joey and Ryou were on the roof waiting for Yugi's orders. Yugi had her eyes on the victim, the scared girl sat on a chair with her hands tied behind her. She cried and sobbed, she couldn't be more than 8 or 9 and her kidnappers just stood there waiting for something. They were inside a house full with containers and Yugi started to get a bad feeling. Yugi was unsure if she should see what they were waiting for or take action. She felt sorry for the girl but it could be dangerous if they chose the wrong time to attack, both for the girl and The Hikaris.

Malik was waiting for her orders and smirked when Yugi pulled her arm. Malik saw the small movements of her leaders hand and she immediately understood what she wanted. She left Yugi alone in the darkness to get for Ryou and Joey. Malik and Joey was snipers and Ryou wasn't good at fighting in close combat, therefore Yugi was the best, suitable person for this part.

This was dangerous for Yugi and she knew that. But she rather be there herself than sending the others in. She rose from her position and rushed inside unnoticed. She knew that it only was a question of time when she would be noticed. So she put all effort into her speed and grabbed the chair with the girl then hide behind a container. It didn't take long for the criminals to notice. They all shouted and swore.

"Where did that little bitch go?! No one should know about this place!" A man's voice was heard near them.

The girl was shocked and seemed like she was about to cry again, that would be bad. The kidnappers would hear them since sobs were hard to hide. Yugi gently put her hand over the girl's mouth and whispered.

"Shhhh. I am here to help you and take you home to mommy and daddy, ok? But you need to be quiet so the bad guys don't find us."

The girl nodded and seemed to relax a bit more. Yugi pulled out her knife and cut through the ropes. The girl immediately hugged her and cried quietly against her shoulder. Yugi heard hurried footsteps coming towards them. She stood up, pulled her gun out and pushed the girl behind her for counted the seconds:

1\. 'The footsteps are closer', 2. 'Closer...', 3. 'Closer...' 4. '...Almost here..', 5. 'He's here!'.

As soon the thought rushed through her head, an ugly fat man turned around the corner. He had a gun in his hand but Yugi doubted that he could use it. He was about to shout for his gang, so Yugi took a fast step forward and hit the man with her gun. The man fell to the ground unconscious but it was already too late, he had already screamed.

"Shit..." Yugi grabbed the little girl's hand and ran, trying to find a place where she could hide the girl.

Angry voices came towards them and she could also hear their footsteps. Yugi saw an open container and without giving it a second thought, she pushed the girl inside and kept running. Yugi thought that she could fool them believing that she and the girl kept running, the chance was small but worth a shot.

Yugi could breathe out as she heard that they kept running towards her. She tried to run faster. She could hear the footsteps further away from her now but her eyes widened with fear as she heard a gunshot. A container beside her had hole, big enough to fit a thumb.

'Keep calm Yug. You can do this.' Yugi told herself.

She pointed her gun towards the kidnappers and shot. She didn't have to look knowing that she had hit someone, she wasn't scared of killing, not if it was for protecting her or other's life.

Yugi was about to shoot one more time but heard another gunshot coming from the roof. She smiled, Joey and Malik was there for her. She turned left and tried to run in a straight line so it would be easier for Joey and Malik to shoot but without getting shot herself. Yugi suddenly saw something white running behind one of the containers.

'Ryou is going to save the girl!' she thought with a relieved smile.

Yugi decided to put everything on one card; she turned around and shot everyone that came close to her. She felt a little dizzy and wanted to throw up at the sight of the killed men.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi whispered and ran after Ryou.

Yugi turned right and she soon saw Ryou and the little girl stand outside the container. She ran towards them but stopped as soon as she saw what they saw. A big group of men stood behind a bigger and muscular man, probably the leader. He looked angrily at the girls.

"Who da f**k are ya?!" Yugi was scared and she could only guess what Ryou and the girl felt. They were probably not so happy seeing him. Yugi bit her lower lip so she wouldn't do something stupid and dangerous.

"Did ya hear me, b***h!? What da F**K are ya doing here!?" Yugi took a deep breath before she took a step forward, making the man to look at her.

"This place is a crime scene. If you would be so kind and leave, we wouldn't have any problem."

The man stared at her. His face was suddenly cracked in a smile which made Yugi shiver.

"Oh... Are ya saying that the rich kiddo is that runt over there?" He pointed at the little girl.

"In that case I'm afraid I can't leave and... Neither can ya. Ya have seen too much, brats. But don't worry..." He smiled evilly "We'll take care of ya..." He was about to take one more step forward but stopped when Yugi pulled out her gun.

"If that is your intention, then I'm afraid you won't go home to your mom tonight." Yugi could almost hear Joey and Malik laugh. She smiled a little without knowing that the man got a bit worried seeing that.

"Hah..." The man said "You're just normal kids, what are ya going to do?" He said mockingly.

Yugi only looked at him, "Do you think a normal kid would have a gun with ammo inside or knives?"

The man paled a bit, "S-shut up!"

The man rushed towards Yugi with a knife. The girl whimpered a bit to see the intimidating man. Ryou pat her shoulder, gently and calmly.

"Don't worry. Our leader isn't our leader for nothing." The girl looked at Ryou with big eyes and then turned her attention to the shorter girl (Yugi).

Yugi just stood there and waited for the man to come closer. When he was close enough, she simply kicked him in the belly. The man gasped for air but Yugi wouldn't let the opportunity slip. She grabbed his throat and cut off the air supply. His face turned blue then he simply collapsed. The only thing that kept him up was Yugi's hand. Yugi slowly released her hand and he fell to the floor.

It was dead silent as the men stared at her and their leader.

"Since you guys seem to know something about the kidnapping..." Yugi made sure her glasses was still on,

"Why won't you stay here and explain things…?" Yugi said.

"Why would you target a little innocent girl?!" Ryou asked. It was quiet, too quiet. Yugi realized that to late.

Yugi turned around just as the leader was about to stab her with the knife, she was barely able to dodge. The knife hit the right side of her stomach as she jumped to the left. Yugi felt the paralyzing pain and she backed towards Ryou and the girl with her weapon pointing at the leader.

The man smirked "Impressive kid... But will you be able to dodge the next?"

Yugi bit her lower lip before she shouted "Ryou! This is an order! Go find Malik and Joey and take the girl with you!"

Ryou stared at Yugi "But w-what about you?" Yugi closed her eyes and opened them, focusing on the leader.

"I'll stay here. Now go!"

Ryou gave Yugi a fast hug before she lifted the girl and started to run towards the opening they came from. Yugi didn't bother to turn around and make sure that they left. She didn't know how much time she had before she would faint from the blood loss. She didn't stop staring at the leader but made sure to check if any of the followers left from her sight. She didn't want to be backstabbed again. The leader smirked and started to walk towards the wounded Yugi. Yugi shot and the man backed a bit, shocked.

Yugi smiled 'He obviously didn't think that this was real.'

She had missed but the bullet had grazed his arm. The leader looked at his arm and then looked at her gun. He suddenly smirked, Yugi had a feeling that this wouldn't end well.

"Okay boys! She maybe has a gun but...", he did a sweeping move over the followers "We are more in number. So even if she has a gun she won't be able to take down all of us and look at her..." He looked at Yugi with amusement "She's just a kid with a big toy."

Yugi was starting to get angry 'Okay that's it! If this overgrown chicken says one more word I swear, I will shot him!'

The men didn't look so convinced but their boss was probably scarier than the little wounded girl. They started to move forward and tried to look big as possible. Yugi shot one of the men in the front and he fell to the floor, he would never move again. The men stared at the dead man on the floor then stared at the girl. They turned around and ran out from the building. Yugi looked for the leader but he was gone.

She knew that he wouldn't give up so easily and was about to turn around, but that was a mistake. As soon as she tried to turn around, the leader came out from the shadows, attacking Yugi. They both fell over and he pressed his knife against her throat. Yugi pressed her gun against his chest but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ya vill never see the sun again brat!" He smirked and was about to slice Yugi's throat. Yugi was about to pull the trigger knowing that she would have this image burned into her mind.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and the man fell to the side, dead. Yugi quickly looked for the person that had shot. Her eyes widened with fear, four people came out from the shadows.

'Oh god please no...' Yugi aimed her gun towards her new classmates.

Yami, Seto, Bakura and Marik simply stared back at her. Yugi suddenly remembered that she had worn her wig last time they met and she certainly didn't have sunglasses. Still aiming her gun towards them, she tried to crawl backwards but still making sure to watch their every move.

"YUG!" Yugi could hear Joey's voice.

"Shut up, Blondie! And don't come here!" Yugi shouted trying to make her voice as dark as possible and tried to hint that something was wrong.

But Joey didn't pick up the sign and ran towards her noticing the four silent teenagers too late, they stared at her. Seto seemed to recognize her.

'Shit!' Yugi thought.

"You are the girl sitting beside me in class." Joey stared and suddenly understood why Yugi shouted to her on why she should stay away.

"N-No" Joey said before she raised her voice.

"Oi! Albino and Shopping Crazy Idiot, don't come here!" Yugi sighed knowing that they wouldn't stay away.

"What da f**k did you just call me, Joey?!" Malik came around the corner, dragging Ryou and the little girl behind her. She stopped and stared at Marik, knowing who he was immediately.

"Oh... Shit..." Malik whispered.

Ryou squeaked and tried to hide behind Malik. Bakura immediately noticed her and gave her an evil smirk. Ryou whimpered but as soon as she saw Yugi lying hurt on the ground she left her hiding place. She ran over to Yugi and opened her bag searching for the first aid kit.

Yugi started to see dark spots appearing and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.

"Who are you? And why are you with the kidnapped girl?" Yami asked with a bored voice. No one answered, Yugi just stared at Yami.

"In that case..." Yami said with a cold voice.

Yami was fast, faster than Yugi and suddenly he was over Yugi aiming his gun towards her throat. But Yugi was prepared for that kind of attack so she had her gun ready and now she pointed it towards Yami's chest.

Yami and Yugi stared at each other, Yugi with hate and Yami with a cold gaze. Yugi could see that his companions had their guns pointed towards her friends but she also noticed that there were rifles and guns pointing towards the boys as well. But suddenly a voice cut through the silence, a voice that caught everyone's attention.

"Alright kids, playtime is over. Now listen to the adults!"

 **Cliffhanger! :P**

 **This has been Betad.**


	4. Meet The Yamis chief

**I forgot to do the disclaimer in the chapters before so... It would be funny if you thought that I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!... I mean seriously if I owned it I wouldn't even need to write fan-fictions, I would make them into real shows and the real plot would be gone... FOREVER! So you should simply pray that I never own Yu-Gi-Oh!... Kinda sad now that I think about it... .**

 **But... I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

 **Warning: Language**

 **I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar! U.U**

* * *

"Alright kids, playtime is over. Now listen to the adults!" A blond woman and a man with long silver hair stood in the opening.

"...Pegasus." Yami whispered.

"What the hell is going on!?" Joey shouted.

"Chill, Joey. We're about to tell you. To you that don't know me, my name is Mai Valentine and I am The Hikaris' chief." Mai smiled towards the 8 teenagers.

"And I am Pegasus and you'd could say that I am The Yamis' chief." the silver haired man said with a smile.

"Wait wait wait WAIT!" Yugi shouted. "You first send us on the same mission and then you just walk in... like this is a party or somethi-" Yugi wasn't able to finish the sentence. She fainted from the blood loss.

"YUGI!"

Yugi could hear her friends call her name. She tried to fight against the darkness but the pain she had made it impossible. She wasn't sure but it felt like she was being carried.

*Time skip (In a room)*

Yugi slowly opened her eyes and then closed them again. She did that a couple of times, not sure if she was dreaming or not.

Yugi sighed 'I should get up now or grandpa and the gang will be worried.'.

For the first time since she woke up, she looked around in the room she was in. It was a snow white room and she had been sleeping on a white bed. There was no window so she couldn't tell how long she had been unconscious. She glanced at her cloths, her sleeveless shirt and black shorts was gone and instead she wore a white t-shirt and white pants. She immediately looked around in search for her sunglasses. She found them on the table next to the bed.

She didn't like her eye color and wore almost always her sunglasses in public. Yugi sighed 'The only place I'm not allowed to wear my glasses is the school. I wish they would change that rule.'.

*Time skip - 15 min later*

"Alright it's official! I'm lost!" Yugi said to herself.

She suddenly heard footsteps coming behind, she turned around and saw Yami coming from the end of the corridor. She immediately stood in her defense position, Yugi grimaced as she felt the pain. She did a mental note not to stand like that if she was wounded.

"The others are looking for you." Yami said with his usual cold gaze.

'Well no shit, Sherlock.' Yugi thought but she didn't want to start a fight especially since she was wounded. She slowly stood from the defense position.

"Okay can you show me where they are?"

Yami didn't answer and just started to walk where he came from. Yugi bit her lower lip knowing that she might punch him someday. Yugi walked after him making sure she wasn't too close or far away. After 5 minutes walking in silence Yami finally said something.

"I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you were wounded and attacked you."

Yugi looked at him in surprise, '...he cares?' Yugi thought before answering,

"It isn't you're fault... I should have told you the reason we were with the girl from the beginning... I guess we both messed up." Yugi said smiling.

Yami turned around a bit and looked at her and then gave her a little shy smile. Yugi was a bit surprised but smiled back. They talked a little as they were walking, mostly about their chiefs, neither of them could understand why they risked both of the groups like that.

"It was you that I saw in the alley that night, no?" Yugi asked suddenly feeling curious.

"...Yes, I guess you were the ones that drugged him then." Yugi nodded.

"Why did you run away when you saw us?" Yami asked.

"You usually run if you see that someone is coming, especially if you have weapons and a collapsed man lying on the ground near you..."

Yugi glanced at Yami, "...but also because I felt that something was wrong and I told the others to go."

Yami looked at her. "Your senses are sharp in that case."

Yugi lifted her right eyebrow, "Are seriously trying to tell me that you don't know about your cold aura?!"

Yami looked confused, "My what?"

Yugi looked if possible more confused than Yami. "You know when... you feel that something is wrong and that it could end badly if you don't leave... I think you can call it gut feeling?" Yugi tried to explain, Yami was about to answer when they heard angry voices coming towards them.

"Good bye silence, nice knowing ya..." Yami mumbled. Yugi was about to ask why he said so but understood as soon as she saw Joey, Malik, Ryou, Seto, Marik and Bakura coming towards them.

All of them shouting and arguing, well almost everyone. Ryou, Bakura and Marik was the only ones that wasn't shouting. In fact, Bakura and Marik looked strangely satisfied while poor Ryou was shaking.

Yugi noticed that Ryou's wig was gone and made a mental note, reminding her to make Mai return it, knowing that Ryou rather would have it on. Mai was the only one able to force it off. Ryou was the first to notice Yugi.

"YUGI!" she shouted and started to run towards them.

Yami took a step aside making room for the wild albino. Yugi gasped as the usual calm Ryou gave her a bear hug.

"Please help us! Mai and that Pegasus dude is insane!" Ryou whispered to Yugi.

Malik and Joey wasn't far behind and all of them hugged Yugi. "Wounded soldier! Wounded soldier!" Yugi gasped as she felt the pain.

They released her at once but Ryou held Yugi's hands in her own.

"I-I thought you wouldn't wake up..." She sobbed.

"Alright would someone be so kind and explain something for me... What da hell is going on?!" Yugi said more confused than ever.

"Yug honey!" Mai called as she saw Yugi.

Walking beside her was the silver haired man called Pegasus. (AN: Where da hell did they come from?!)

Mai hurried towards Yugi.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi. We didn't know that the criminal group had a backup plan." Mai said.

"It's okay." Yugi said giving her a small smile.

"So... Why are everyone arguing?" Yugi asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh! That's because The Yamis are your new partners"

Yugi stared at Mai. "Come again."

Mai gave Yugi a smile "You and Yami are now partners and Joey with Seto, Malik with Marik and Ryou with Bakura!"

"So Yugi-chan" Mai smiling devilish, "Time to take of those glasses of yours and look at your new teammates!"

Before Yugi could stop her, Mai had grabbed her sunglasses and revealed her amethyst eyes. It was a bit dark in the corridor which made her eyes glow more than usual. Everyone stared at her and she immediately covered her eyes. She had never told anyone about her eyes, not even Mai knew. Yugi was about to turn around and run into the darkness but was stopped by a hand holding her wrist.

"Look at me..."

It was Yami's voice cutting through the darkness. Yugi slowly opened her eyes staring into Yami's ruby red eyes, Yugi blushed. 'H-His face is so close that we almost touch!' Yugi thought, panicking, almost forgetting her still glowing eyes.

Joey suddenly grabbed Yugi's shoulders and spun her around so she faced the others.

"Wow! Yugi you have so pretty eyes!" Ryou claimed looking at them with big eyes. Malik and Joey nodded.

"Those kind of eyes are called "God's Gem." Mai said slowly.

"It's said that there only exist four of them..." Pegasus started where Mai stopped, "And it's said that they give their holders special ability."

Yugi shook her head "I don't think so. The only special about them is the color and the fact that they glow in the dark." Yugi explained.

"Not necessarily." Yami said.

Yugi turned around to Yami, "What?"

Yami once again lifted her chin so he could see her eyes better. "The reason you can't do much is because they are newly awakened. But as soon as they reach their full potential, I would guess that your eyesight will be better and that things sometimes would come towards you slower than normally which is really useful if you want to dodge things coming flying towards you..."

He smirked, "I didn't expect that I would found someone from my own kind here."

"Your kind?!"

Now it was Yami's turn to be stared at. Yami didn't bother turning around facing the other. He didn't even answer them. His eyes suddenly started to glow just like Yugi's. Everyone gasped of surprise. Now it was Yugi's turn to get fascinated by the other's eyes. She stared into them not realizing how close they were.

"Get a room you two."

Yami turned his eyes away from Yugi and gave the smirking Bakura angry glares. Ryou blushed when Bakura pulled her closer almost like a hug and Joey looked like she was about to snap.

"Oi you pervert! Hands off from Ryou!" Joey shouted.

"Easy mutt" Seto said mockingly.

"Call me that again you... Bastard and I'll kill you!" Joey screamed.

Malik and Marik was the only one that didn't say anything but Malik gave Marik poisonous glares, he only smirked sadistically to Malik, Yugi shivered.

"Not to question... oh who am I kidding? We question your sanity! What are you thinking?!" Yugi shouted as soon as she was able to stop staring into Yami's eyes.

Mai ignored Yugi's angry question, "This isn't the time to discuss that. Shouldn't we be the one asking you about your eyes instead?" Mai said with a lifted eyebrow.

Malik stopped staring daggers at Marik, Joey stopped arguing with Seto and Ryou looked up from the floor even though she still was blushing. All The Hikaris' eyes were directed towards Yugi and The Yamis was staring at Yami.

Yugi suddenly felt unsure, "I don't know so much about them..." She started. "They have always glowed like this in the dark but apart from that nothing else seems strange about them... Well maybe their color."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Malik pouted.

Yugi gave them a sad smile, "I'm sorry guys but I was often bullied because of these eyes. People thought I was a freak and scared because of them... And I didn't want you to think that I am a freak."

Ryou's eyes teared up, she broke away from Bakura and hugged Yugi. "I'm so sorry Yu-chan! Of course we'd never think so about you!" Ryou said sobbing, Joey and Malik nodded.

"You are our best friend, even if you turned out to be an alien we wouldn't care less." Joey said trying to look cool.

Malik only smirked at Joey but Yugi knew that she felt similar. Yugi smiled.

"Thanks guys! But what was it that you were going to tell me?"

The Hikaris suddenly looked really down while The Yamis still looked unfazed.

"We are going to be send to the spy school together with The Yamis." Joey said.

"And we are forced to be in a pair... one Yami and one Hikari, together." Malik muttered.

"And the groups are the ones that Mai told you in the beginning."

Yugi stared at Mai, "Alright it's official... You are crazy."

Mai only smirked at Yugi, "And it will be worse. You are going to share an apartment in the school." Yugi dropped her jaw and she wasn't alone, the Hikaris also stared at Mai in disbelief.

"B-But that won't work!" Joey stuttered.

"Oh... and why's that?" Mai asked looking at Joey, amused.

"It should be obvious!" Malik shouted.

"4 innocent girls with 2 psychopaths and 2 cold bastards!"

Marik smirked, "That's one way to put it... Hikari-mine." Malik slowly closed her eyes and it was obvious that she counted backwards... or dead bodies. (AN: The Hikaris: 0_0 Me: X3)

"I swear... If you call me that one more time..." Malik said slowly, trying to hide her rage, "I'll kill you son of a B***h!"

Marik's smirk only widened and he pulled Malik into a hug. "Come at me... Hikari mine..."

Mai sighed and Pegasus shook his head in disbelief, "And here I thought that you would be happy... Being with your soul mates and all..." Pegasus said slowly.

It was dead silent. Malik, who was about to strangle Marik, froze together with the rest of The Hikaris.

"What did you just say..." Ryou said, paler than usual.

Pegasus lifted his right eyebrow, "Shall I repeat what I just said?"

"Please don't." Malik cut of suddenly looking ill.

Joey looked like she was about to faint, "You are saying that... that this tall, boring, cold, heartless, blue eyed person is my soul mate?!" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Don't make it sound worse than it is... Mutt." Joey froze and returned to glare daggers at Seto.

Yugi was too shocked to say anything so she didn't realize that Yami started to play with her hair.

Yami, still playing with her hair, broke the silence, "You don't need to worry... We only share apartment not rooms, there will be a kitchen and some kind of living room. The school is big and all students are living like that. There is usually no problem."

Yugi sighed, "So when are we forced to leave?"

Mai smiled, "It's funny that you say so because... we are leaving now"

Malik still stuck in Marik arms suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Mai with big eyes.

"What?!" The four screams cut through the silence.

"Am I dreaming?! In that case, please wake me up!" Yugi said with closed eyes.

"Can you wake me up to when you're at it?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Yeah, us too!" Joey said tired.

"But... What about grandpa?!" Yugi asked, terrified with what the answer would be.

Mai smiled sadly towards Yugi, "Yugi..."

"No! I want to know what will happen to my grandpa!" Yugi had enough of ridiculousness.

"You can't just do this! We have lives and grandpa only have me! How should I explain that I have to leave now!?"

Yugi's voice startled everyone but Yami. He knew that it would be his hikari's reaction to this.

He smiled sadly while still playing with her hair, "It is just like you to worry about others, Aibou. But I think Mai and Pegasus will allow you to explain everything to him... and take the time you need." The boys looked shocked at him but he only gave them a warning glance.

Yugi was about to ask him why he called her aibou but decided to let it wait, "Mai I want to go home and explain things to him... And I think I'm not the only one that want to take a bag with my belongings with me."

The Hikaris nodded.

"That's true Mai. Let us think about it before you send us away again..." Ryou said with her usual calm voice.

Marik released Malik so she could go with her friends.

"Come on, I'll show you the way out." Joey said before the four girls left.

As soon they were out of sight Mai turned towards Yami, "How did you know what to say to her? You haven't known her that long at all."

Yami only smirked "She is my lighter side... It's only natural to know what would make her feel better."

The others nodded.

"But that doesn't mean we understand them, at least not until we know them better." Seto said with his cold voice.

Bakura didn't say anything, he only nodded in agreement and Marik smirked.

Mai sighed, "I knew that you would feel a connection with each other but Yami and Yugi's eyes certainly were a shock."

"Yeah speaking of which," Bakura glared at Yami, "How come you never told us about those eyes?"

Yami smiled mockingly towards his brothers-in-every-way-but-blood, "You didn't ask." was his final answer.

*Back with Yugi*

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi's grandpa came running from the kitchen.

"Yugi! I have been so worried!" He shouted and was about to hug Yugi when he noticed her clothes.

Yugi had changed back to her black leather shorts and sleeveless shirt even her sunglasses and boots was back. But what stopped Sugoroku from hugging his granddaughter was the big hole in her clothes that showed that something had hit her, something sharp that made her bleed.

Sugoroku hurried over to Yugi "Yugi! What happened?!"

Yugi smiled gently to him, "Don't worry grandpa. People have already looked it up and it is not as bad as it looks."

Sugoroku shook his head, "And you told me that you had been doing this for months."

Yugi pouted, "He used a dirty trick... so it wasn't really fair."

Sugoroku laughed and gently patted her head, "Yugi, Mai called and told me everything."

Yugi nodded, "I will answer what I can but let's sit down first."

Yugi and Sugoroku sat down at the kitchen table. Both were drinking hot chocolate, talking about different things, before they decided to go in on the real problem. Yugi told everything that had happened that night, she even told him about their so called 'soul mates' and Yami. Sugoroku listened to everything that Yugi told him and his eyes widened when she told him about their soul mates.

"Yugi... I know that you are thinking about how you should tell me that you are leaving today."

Yugi looked at her grandpa with shock, "H-How did you now?"

Sugoroku smiled "Mai told me about it... And I will allow it if you promise me to be careful."

Yugi suddenly felt the tears starting to flow. She had tried to keep them in when they were talking to Mai and Pegasus but now it was impossible.

"Grandpa... *Sniffle, Sniffle* I'm sorry... I know that after my parents... left, it was lonely and that we only had each other... But... I have to go!" Yugi said while trying to wipe away the tears.

Sugoroku rose up from the table and pulled Yugi into a hug. He gently patted her back and they stood like that for about five minutes. Yugi wiped away the last tear and smiled at Sugoroku who smiled back at her.

"Yugi... I think that you need to start pack if you want to have something with you."

*Time skip*

Yugi was in her room packing her clothes into a suitcase, she hesitated for a minute. 'Should I pack a two pairs of sunglasses or one... I'll take two if something would happen.' she thought. Yugi was soon done, exhausted she threw herself on the bed ignoring the aching pain.

"I wonder then the wound would heal?" she asked herself.

Ryou had said that it wasn't as bad as it looked but that it could hurt for some time and that it could reopen if she wasn't careful. Rolling over to her back Yugi picked up her phone from her pocket and called Ryou.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Ryou! When is Mai going to pick us up?"

 _"Um... She just called me and she said that we are going to take a train to the school and that she would pick us up with a car."_

"Oh... did she say what time?"

 _"Yes... In about 5 min. I was just about to call you when you called me."_

"Thanks Ryou! See you soon then."

 _"Bye!"_

Yugi turned off her phone. She simply stared at her white roof, wishing she could stay like that forever. Yugi rose from the bed. She carefully carried her suitcase down from her room just as someone knocked at the front door. Yugi opened the door and found Ryou waiting on the other side.

"Time to go Yu-chan." Yugi nodded

"Let me say good bye to grandpa first. _"_

Without waiting for answer, Yugi ran into the living room, there she found her grandpa watching tv.

"It's time to go now Grandpa..."

Sugoroku looked up from the tv, "Come back as the best spy, Yugi!" He said cheerily.

Yugi smiled and rolled her eyes, she gave her grandfather a fast kiss on his forehead and gave him a last hug before she hurried to the car. Ryou, Joey, Malik and Mai were waiting in the car. Joey was sitting in the front with Mai. Yugi opened the car door and sat down. Malik and Ryou started to talk about their crazy soul mates.

"I swear... If he call me 'Hikari-mine' one more time... I think i'll strangle him!" Malik said glaring at her nails.

"Well the fact that you are his lighter half is true." Mai told them.

"What?" Malik asked and stared at Mai through the back mirror.

Mai looked back at her, "As I said before, you two are soul mates and you happen to be the lighter half..." Mai smiled "Actually... all of you are the 'lighter' half's. The hikaris with other words."

Yugi lifted her eyebrows in shock, "So that is the reason we are called The Hikaris and they are called The Yamis!"

Mai smiled towards Yugi "Bingo!".

Malik muttered showing that her threat about the strangling wasn't a joke. Ryou rolled her eyes.

"Well I think that they being your soul mates is possible... But me and Seto..." Joey said. Malik glanced at Joey before she turned her head so she looked through the window.

"I don't follow."

Joey turned around from her seat so she could look them into their eyes, "Come on... You six looks almost identical. Well discounting the fact that they are boys and looks darker..." Malik glared at Joey.

"But me and Seto doesn't look alike at all."

"You don't have to look like each other Joey..." Mai interrupted, Joey looked shocked at Mai.

"The thing that makes us think that you are soul mates is the fact that both of you have a birthmark on the same place and that your way of handling things is... similar..." Mai laughed at Joey's face.

Yugi smiled "Sorry Joey but you can't slip away that easily."

Joey only glared at Yugi, "Thanks buddy... really appreciate it..."

"No problem, Joey!" Yugi answered happily, Joey rolled her eyes before she turned forward again.

"Speaking of which... Where exactly are we?" Ryou asked.

"On our way." was Mai's answer.

*Time skip - 20 min later*

"Are we there yet?" Malik asked for the fourth time.

"If you ask one more time I will stop the car but yes almost." Mai answered Malik.

Malik pouted, Yugi yawned and was suddenly feeling very tired, her wound was aching and she was about to give in to the darkness. Ryou gave Yugi a pill.

"Yugi please swallow this, it will help against the pain." Ryou said with concern in her voice.

"Thanks Ryou, I owe you." Yugi said before she swallowed the pill together with some water that Ryou gave her in a bottle.

"Alright girls! If you look to your left side... you can see the train station!" Mai said cheerfully ignoring the glares that Malik and Joey gave her.

"When did this turn into a guide?" Malik muttered.

Yugi was the first one to go outside the car and after her was Ryou.

"Wow... That is a big train station." Malik said as she gave the station a glance.

"You are 10 minutes late..." Pegasus was standing beside a big black car glaring at Mai.

"Hello Pegasus! Sorry about that... We got a bit lost." Mai said, giving Pegasus smile.

"I should have known..." Pegasus said placing his hand over his eyes.

"We should hurry, the train is leaving."

"You girls go board the train. We still have some matters to settle." Mai said as she walked away with Pegasus.

*Time skip - 3 minutes later*

The girls were pretty much running.

"Don't tell me we are lost!" Joey shouted while panting heavily.

"How should I know that?! It was Mai that told us where to go!" Malik answered Joey.

"It is about 5 minutes until the train leaves!" Ryou said trying to keep up with the others.

"Yeah, I know. We should maybe call Mai." Yugi said.

Yugi was running in the lead and when she turned right, she ran right into someone. She saw a glimpse of red before she felt strong arms surrounding her.

"Wow, easy Aibou..."

Yugi looked up and saw Yami, Yugi blushed. She had run right into Yami but before she could say something he quickly lifted her from the ground and took a step to the right. Yugi saw her friends coming rushing around the corner and realized that they would have ran right into her if Yami hadn't moved out of the way. Joey and the group stopped as they saw Yami and Yugi.

"You!" Malik shouted, Yami only smirked and Yugi blushed realizing that he still held her in bridal style.

"L-Let me down!" Yugi started to struggle but Yami was far stronger than her and she couldn't move an inch.

"Oi you bastard, let go of Yugi!" Joey shouted starting to walk towards Yami and the still struggling Yugi.

"Leave it mutt!" Joey closed her eyes and grimaced. Seto, Bakura and Marik came around the corner.

"We need to hurry, the train is going in a couple of minutes." Bakura said with his usual smirk. Ryou whimpered as he started to look at her.

Malik immediately pushed Ryou behind her and gave Bakura an angry glare, "Come any closer you pervert and I'll kill you!"

Bakura's smirk only widened, "I think you will be busy trying to fight your own yami." Marik smirked and Malik shivered.

"You can scare them later... We need to get on the train." Yami hadn't said anything until now, he had been completely focused on Yugi.

Yugi's face was redder than a tomato. She tried to hide behind her hands knowing that it didn't help.

"True." Seto said and started to walk in the opposite direction dragging Joey behind him.

"Oi! Let go!"

Seto didn't seem able to hear Joey's protest and just continued to walk. Marik grabbed Malik's hand before she was able to react which left Ryou without protection against the other albino. Malik tried to free herself but failed and Ryou was too scared to do anything, so she just let Bakura lead her. Yami was still caring Yugi in bridal style and followed the others.

"Umm... Could you please let me down?" Yugi said to Yami still blushing heavily.

Yami smirked. "No."

Yugi started to struggle against Yami's iron grip but that only made Yami growl. Yugi wasn't sure if she was scared or thrilled, she figured she'd rather be scared, it would be strange otherwise.

Mai and Pegasus were waiting on the platform. They were about to scold the 8 teenagers but were completely stunned when they saw Yami caring a blushing Yugi in bridal style, Seto dragging an angry Joey, Marik carrying Malik, thrown over his shoulder, and Bakura kindly leading a shaking Ryou.

"Do I want to ask what happened...?" Mai asked unsure.

Malik turned around as much as she could and gave Mai a warning glare, "Do that and see what happens..." Malik quietly threatened Mai.

Pegasus had a hard time trying not to laugh, he had never seen the boys care so much for anyone. 'Those girls really captured their hearts.' Pegasus thought smiling amused.

Yami pressed Yugi closer to his chest as he entered the train with Seto behind him with his dog. Marik entered after Seto with the still struggling Malik thrown over his right shoulder, Bakura and Ryou was the only couple that looked normal discounting the fact that Ryou was shaking in fear. Mai shook her head and entered the train with Pegasus.

The wagon they took was pretty comfortable, 10 seats totally, four seats next to the right window and four seats next to the left window. Two seats was placed against the wall facing the whole room, it looked a bit like two thrones.

Yami walked to the right window and Yugi thought that he finally would put her down but he sat down at the seat next to the window placing Yugi in his lap. Yugi started to protest but Yami ignored them and held his arms around Yugi's waist holding her still. Seto came in after Yami and he sat down on the seat opposite to Yami, placing Joey next to him. Yugi spelled 'Help' without making a sound. Joey saw how Yami had placed Yugi in his lap and she glared angry at Yami.

"Let go of Yugi immediately you doppelgänger!"

Yami only smirked but didn't say anything. Bakura and Marik came in with Malik and Ryou. They sat down next to the left window. Marik also had Malik in his lap while Ryou sat beside the window with Bakura next to her, blocking the way to freedom.

Mai and Pegasus walked in and sat down at the two seats against the wall, they quietly looked at The Hikaris and The Yamis.

Mai smiled "Well, at least you like each other.", those words were the last straw.

"Like each other my ***!" Malik screamed as she tried more desperately to break free from Marik's arms.

"Malik... Language." Mai sighed.

Malik stared at Mai, "You scold me but let him go?!" Malik said punching Marik's arm.

Mai grimaced "Sorry Malik but I'm not in charge for his group."

Joey stared at Pegasus, "No maybe not but that Pegasus dude is! Do something!" Joey said.

Ryou didn't say anything, she simply stared at Pegasus with her puppy eyes, 'Please stop this madness' was written in Ryou's eyes but Pegasus only sighed.

"Boys… release the ladies.", Pegasus words only backfired and the arms around Malik and Yugi tightened. Seto and Bakura didn't move but showed clearly that Joey and Ryou wasn't allowed to move an inch.

Pegasus saw that and sighed, "I'm sorry ladies but it doesn't look like it worked."

"No shit! Sherlock!" Malik shouted as she once again tried to break free.

"Malik, just give up." Yugi said tired.

Malik looked at Yugi in shock "You can't possibly mean that you think it's good to sit like this?!"

Yugi looked at Malik "Absolutely not! But it doesn't look like you will break free any time soon and I have a headache and my wound hurts. So if you don't shut up soon, I will throw something at you!"

Malik was suddenly quiet, "Sorry..." Malik said quietly.

"It isn't your fault Malik, if I didn't have this wound I would also struggle like you." Yugi said giving Malik a little smile.

Yugi turned around glaring at Yami who only looked back at her with his usual cold gaze.

"Release me. Now!" Yugi said quietly but warningly.

Yami only smirked. His cold gaze disappeared and instead he had an amused look, "Make me..." was his answer before he gently kissed Yugi on her left cheek.

 **This has been Betad.**


	5. Jerk!

**Hi! I have bad news... I won't be able to write updates for 2 months. I am so sorry but I promise that I won't abandon it.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, I have thought long about it but I think I will have some Anzu bashing, (Obs! Anzu is not Tea even though they look alike) Miho bashing, Vivian bashing and Lola* bashing *(This character don't exist in the Yu-Gi-Oh series it is a made up character)**

 **Should also apologize for spelling and grammar... I am trying my best you know...**

 **This bashing is inspired from "Duel Idols" (a story that I love), I am not sure if I should ask permission because of that... I did either way and she told me that it was okay. If I did wrong I will apologize to "Kei-kei Yuki" ( u/3976097/Kei-kei-Yuki).**

 **Warning: Language (pretty mild but...)**

* * *

Yugi was frozen in shock, 'Did he... Did he just... HE JUST KISSED MY CHEEK!?'.

Yugi was so shocked that she stopped fighting which made it possible for Yami to change his sitting position.

"That was a pretty good strategy..." Marik said smirking.

Joey and Malik glared daggers at Yami "You bastard!" Joey shouted angrily.

Yugi started to snap out from the shock, she wasn't sure if she should slap or punch him. "Wha-What was that for?!" Yugi shouted, her face showed that she demanded an answer.

Yami smirked "You was so cute so it was hard to resist.". Yugi only blushed and was redder than a tomato.

"And I have always like tomatoes." Yami said smirking.

That was the last straw, Yugi immediately started to struggle; ignoring the stabbing pain in her stomach. Yugi was better on struggling than Malik and she was almost free then Yami tightened his grip around her and gave her a warning glare.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you... Aibou" Yami said while holding her in a iron grip.

"Let go of Yugi this instance, You Doppelgänger Bastard!" Malik shouted as she started to struggle in Marik's arms.

She wanted to help her chibi friend so badly. Even though Yugi was a master when it came to guns and martial arts, she was pretty much helpless against that psycho.

"Easy Hikari-mine... You should worry about your own situation before trying to help your friend."

Mai had enough of The Yamis. She didn't like that they looked down at The Hikaris and that they now pretty much had them looked up.

"Let go of The Hikaris immediately, boys..." Mai warned.

Yami quietly hissed. "No... She belongs to me."

Yugi was caught off guard by that one, "What do you mean by "I belong to you?! That's bullshit!" Yugi shouted and then started to struggle more than before.

Mai was just as shocked as Yugi, 'This can end badly if I don't do something now…' She thought worriedly.

"It's not like they will run away if you release them. I'm sure they would rather sit beside you than _on_ you." Mai said trying to make The Yamis cooperate.

Yami shook his head "I know her better than you... She would run without thinking twice."

Yugi lifted her eyebrows, 'True... But where did the usual calm Yami go?' Yugi thought but said,

"How do you know that? You are probably faster than me and..." Yugi looked around in the wagon "where would I run to? We are on a train, I wouldn't be able to jump of like in the movies especially now that I am wounded."

Joey smirked "Hikaris one! Yamis zerooo!"

"Watch it mutt." Seto said immediately earning a glare from Joey.

"This is a free country. I can say what I want when I want!"

Seto chose to ignore that and turned around so he could face Yami, "I think she has a point Yami, It's not like she would run anywhere and even if she tried... She wouldn't be able to run far."

Yami glared at the brown haired man, "I thought you were on my side..." Yami pouted. Yugi would probably had giggled at that if the situation wasn't so grave.

Seto stared seriously back at him "I know that you are afraid that you will lose her but the link is complete, she can't hide."

Seto looked at Malik and Ryou with eyes that made Ryou shiver.

"And neither can they. You know this so you should explain, who knows they maybe listen."

Yami turned his eyes so he could look at his aibou instead. 'His aibou', Yami smirked, those words really made him feel better.

"Listen closely Aibou and The Hikaris. Mai had told you that we are soul mates but she didn't really tell you the details."

Malik (still struggling) snorted, "No big surprise there... but since you seems to know all the details... please enlighten us!"

Yami gave Malik a glare but Marik pressed Malik closer, being protective, ignoring her loudly protest.

"Darkness needs light in order to exist... You are the lighter parts of our soul." Yami said, carefully hugging Yugi closer.

"It's hard to feel whole without your light. We have always felt you in a corner of our mind and we have always searched for you and now that we have found you we will hold you close so that we won't lose you." Yami smiled gently.

"It is a little hard to explain but it's true."

The Hikaris was quiet, not even Malik made a sound.

Mai sighed, "This is why I wanted to wait-"

"How sad!" Ryou suddenly said, interrupting Mai.

"Why didn't you just tell us from the beginning?" Ryou had tears in her eyes and she hugged Bakura without thinking, probably feeling bad for him.

Bakura was surprised but patted Ryou's head, Joey and Malik only muttered but stopped yelling at Seto and Marik.

Yugi wasn't sure what she should think, 'If it's true then it would explain why they are so obsessed with us... Come to think of it, I do feel more comfortable around him... I didn't feel it before because so many things were going on.'. Yugi sighed, she was tired, her wound didn't ache but she still felt tired from all the action and struggling. Yugi rest her head against Yami's shoulder and soon felt her eyelid close. She knew that Yami's little explanation wouldn't satisfy The Hikaris, but for now... it was enough. And she dived into the dream land.

Yami was surprised then he felt Yugi's head resting against his shoulder but smiled and cuddled with his little one. The others were shocked that Yugi had fallen asleep so soon but knew that Yugi must be exhausted from all the action, not to mention the fact that she is wounded. Malik decided that she had fought bravely against her evil and terrifying yami and decided that it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a minute or two. Marik smirked victoriously when he felt Malik's head lying against his shoulder. It took some time for Ryou and Joey to fall asleep but they soon gave up fighting against the darkness and used their yami as pillow.

Mai looked at the sleeping girls, "If I had known that they would relax better knowing the truth then I would have told them ages ago."

Pegasus rolled his eyes "Yeah sure. You would surely hide something else from them."

Mai only smirked at Pegasus. She turned her gaze towards the living pillows, "Speaking of 'keeping from'... Shouldn't you tell them about _that_...?".

The boys growled and gave Mai a murdering gaze.

"Don't remind us." Yami said feeling that he soon would get a headache just by thinking of _that_.

* * *

 **Yeah I know that this chapter is shorter than the others but hey! I have a reason. To be honest I didn't think of writing this yet but knowing that I will be gone for 2 months changed my mind...** _ **and**_ **I didn't want to leave it at a cliffy. Anyone that can guess what '** _ **that'**_ **is? Must be threatening if it scared Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto. (^_^)**

 **((Me: Annnnd! I know that Bakura is a little out of character but I am working on that. He will be a possessive **hole not letting any males near her!**

 **Ryou: *shivering***

 **Bakura: Smiles evilly *Patting Ryou's head***

 **Me: *Changed subject* I kinda like an possessive Yami so... Yugi hell awaits you.**

 **Yugi: Oh gawd! What have I ever done to you?!**

 **Me: *Glomps Yugi* Sorry Yu-Chan! But I have a splendid plan and that involves a harsh, possessive, cold and dark Yami!**

 **Yami: I don't think I have been so harsh, possessive, cold or dark yet though.**

 **Me: Easy! This story hasn't even started yet!**

 **Yami: *rolls his eyes***

 **Yugi: *Hides behind a rock***

 **Me: MOHAHAHAHHAHHAHA!**

 **Bakura: *Still patting Ryou's head, ignoring the others*))**

 **This has been Betad.**


	6. Well Shit!

**Hi! I was somehow able to steal a computer. I didn't really plan to write a new update but... Let's just say that I got an idea that I just didn't want to forget, I kinda blame myself for not thinking of this. They are spies and they should have code names... DUH! I can't believe that I didn't think of this before. ^3^**

 **I wrote padparadscha when I described Yami's eyes, for you who don't know what that is it is a bloody red gemstone. Search on Google.**

* * *

Mai sighed, Pegasus gave her a questioning glance. "I am starting to question myself. It would perhaps been easier for them if I had told them the truth from the beginning."

Seto who was reading a book turned his gaze to Mai, "Maybe but it is too late to change that now." Seto looked at Joey that had her head lying on his shoulder; drooling a little.

Yami who had his eyes closed suddenly opened, "We should maybe start to explain some things for them."

Bakura nodded. "Yeah... They need code names don't they... and we should probably warn them... _That_ can be dangerous."

Marik hissed very un-Marik-ish, "If those _things_ approach my smexy hikari..."

"Easy now, I don't want to cover up a murder." Pegasus cut of with a pained expression.

Mai giggled "I would like to see how they would handle _that_ but I have to agree, you should tell them or they might hate you... More than they already do."

Marik glared angrily at Mai, "My smexy hikari does not hate me."

Mai smiled "I beg the difference. But you might have chance."

Seto rolled his eyes, "I would like to see who would be able to tear Yami away from Yugi."

Yami's eyes suddenly turned dark. "Me too. They wouldn't live to see tomorrow."

Bakura smirked "I think they would, you would probably torture them until they wanted to die, I think all of us would do that."

Yugi yawned cutely and slowly opened her eyes. Yugi's amethyst eyes meet Yami's padparadscha eyes. Yugi closed her eyes only to open them again thinking it was just a bad dream. Even though Yami was usually way too close, it's not like he would be that close right? She slowly opened her eyes again and well... 'S**t! It wasn't a dream.' The hikari started to wiggle and struggle her way out from his grasp making Yami drop her on the floor.

Yugi jumped back as far away from Yami as possible and ended up in Joey's lap. Yugi's back head hit Joey's forehead. Joey shouted out in pain and immediately opened her eyes in shocked. Ryou and Malik also woke up when they heard the scream. The four confused girls pressed themselves against the walls in defense.

"W-What is going on?!" Joey shouted holding her left hand against her forehead. Malik and Ryou looked a little disoriented and looked around in the room. Yugi was also pressed against the wall and stared angrily at Yami.

"You can relax. Nobody is attacking you." Mai said, proud that they had gotten in defense position as soon as they heard that something was wrong.

"Mai... What is goin' on...?" Ryou said still partly asleep.

"Yeah, where is the chocolate?" Malik said just as sleepy. Mai stared at Malik.

"What did you just say?" Yugi asked if possible more confused than Mai.

Malik slowly looked around on the confused faces. Malik blushed "I-I didn't say anything!"

Ryou laughed so hard that she almost fell over. "The chocolate is attacking! Help!"

Malik became redder and glared at Ryou, "Sh-Shut up!"

Yugi smiled and Joey had a hard time trying to have a serious face, "Alright... Who hit me?" Joey asked..

Yugi slowly raised her hand, wincing at the glare she earned from Joey. Joey stared at her, "Why?"

Yugi glared at Yami, "Becuase SOMEONE was TOO close when I woke up and scared me!"

Joey followed Yugi's glare and sighed. "Should have known..."

"We have something to tell you Hikaris." Mai cut off.

Malik closed her eyes, "Oh great! What have you 'forgotten' to tell us now!?"

Mai smirked, "You need code names! The Yamis already have theirs!"

Ryou dropped her jaw in shock.

"WHAT!?" The four girls screamed, "Then why da f**k haven't you said anything before, woman!?" Joey barked.

"Listen now and watch your language Joey. Yami's code name is Onyx, Seto is Sapphire, Marik is Citrine and Bakura is Emerald." Mai took a pause before she continued, ignoring The Hikaris' angry glares.

"Joey's code name is Zircon (a light blue stone), Malik's is yellow Topaz, Topaz for short, Ryou is Peridot and..." Mai turned around looking at Yugi with a devilish smile.

"Yugi's code name is either Amethyst or Diamond, depending on your mission. When you are alone use the code name Amethyst and when you are the leader for The Hikaris, you use Diamond. Yami also has two code names, Onyx and Garnet."

Yugi took a deep breath before she gave Mai the angriest glare she could make. "So... Everyone has ONE code name... But I have TWO!?".

Mai nodded almost like a kid, "Yes, Yugi. Sometimes you and Yami have to go on missions alone or together and when you do that you are Amethyst and he is Garnet."

Yugi sat down on Joey's seat ignoring Yami's pout. "B-But why do I have to remember two names while everyone else has one?"

Yami suddenly felt like hugging his confused Aibou but ignored it. He smiled at Yugi, "I know but, it looks like you and I fight on a strange way which makes us special... not to mention our eyes. When our eyes 'glows' it makes us look exotic and inhuman. Sometimes it even makes our eyesight better."

He shrugged before he continued "Our eyes are pretty rare. It could mean trouble if people knew who really had them. It's safer for us to only use them when we are in a small group of two and two or solo."

Yugi felt cold when she realized what he just said. "Y-You mean people can be after these eyes...?"

Yami took a deep breath. "No, they would be after us."

Yugi's eyes became bigger and it was death silence as the words sunk in. "Yugi, this may sound crazy but it is the truth... Our eyes can't glow like that if they leave our bodies. Meaning that people that want these eyes are after our bodies as well and they need us alive. They would use any method they could, even threaten our friends."

Yami had a disgusted expression. "They don't want our bodies hurt if possible and would treat us like dolls or pets not humans."

Yugi felt like all her power left her body, "Then... Why don't we just not use them?"

"It doesn't work that way..." Yami answered

"I have thought about that too but they will activate if you are emotional and if you try to surpass it... It will only glow brighter even if you don't have it activated. That's why we should have it activated one night every month and that's when we will be Amethyst and Garnet." Yugi was pale, paler than usual.

"If someone tries to kidnap our leader, we'll kill em!" Joey shouted, angry that sick people like that existed, and therefore breaking the silence. Malik nodded and Ryou looked like she was prepared for anything.

Yugi smiled a little. "Thanks guys. It really makes me feel better."

"I would be surprised if someone came that close to Diamond." Bakura muttered and Seto nodded.

"True... They would wish they were dead before Onyx would be done with them." Seto said, giving Yami a meaning look.

Yami only smirked, totally ignoring Yugi's questioning glance, "I told you before didn't I? You are our lights, the lighter half of our soul... We won't let anything happen to you."

The Hikaris blushed, "S-Shut it!" Malik said with her bangs covering her face.

Marik smiled before he pulled Malik into his lap, "Aww... My smexy Hikari is blushing!"

"WTF did you just call me you F*****g perv!?"

Mai smiled. She had been worried how the little diamond would take it but it looks like Yami's protective nature had helped.

*Time skip - HOURS LATER! No just kidding 2 hours later*

"Are we there yet?!" Malik asked Mai for the fifth time.

Mai was close to lose her temper "NO! IF YOU ASK ONE MORE TIME! I SWEAR I'LL THROW YOU OUT THROUGH THE WINDOW!".

"No you won't." Marik pouted hugging Malik closer, Malik had given up on escaping from his lap. For this time.

Yami had somehow able to catch Yugi so she was sitting in his lap, looking at her phone, ignoring Yami. Bakura who had seen okay from the beginning was in reality a devil. When Ryou was busy playing a card game (Not DM) with Malik, he had suddenly grabbed her and placed her in his lap in bridal style smirking evilly. Poor Ryou had almost fainted from the shock and Malik looked like she was about to strangle someone (AN/ *CoughbakuraCough*). Joey and Seto were busy shouting at each other, and were almost throwing fits, and Mai had a discussion with Pegasus.

'Should I maybe call Duke...?' Yugi thought, trying hard to ignore Yami and his tries to gain her attention. Duke was a coworker at her grandpa's game shop. She had always liked Duke and sometimes she thought that she had a crush on him. Duke was a player but he was always kind towards her... That was probably the reason Tea hated her. Tea had always been after Duke but Duke had never dated her. Yugi smiled when she remembered what Duke had said when she asked why he didn't want her, _"I don't date girls that are mean to my friends."_. Yugi had never been so happy before she had meet The Hikaris.

'I should call and tell him why I won't be able to see him for the next couple of months.' Yugi saw a picture of Duke coming up on her screen, meaning that he called her. Yugi smiled and was just about to answer before Yami's arms tighten around her waist.

"Who is that...?" Yami's voice was cold and his eyes were emotionless. Joey stopped her fight with Seto and turned to Yami and Yugi.

"He is just a friend that isn't involved in the spy business. Now let go of me so I can answer." Yugi said, not understanding Yami's change of attitude.

Joey smirked "Oh, is it your boyfriend? Say hi from us!"

"Joey! He isn't my boyfriend and you know it!"

Ryou and Malik also joined the conversation, "Oooo! Is it Duckie?" Malik asked teasingly.

"Malik! You know that he doesn't like it when you call him Duckie!" Ryou said, not noticing Bakura and Marik's sour expressions.

Yugi tried to get up but Yami didn't move an inch, "Y-Yami!" Yugi squealed as she started to struggle, praying that Duke wouldn't hang up.

Yami ignored her and grabbed her phone. After studying the picture of Duke, he hung up. Yugi couldn't believe it. He just hung up on Duke on HER phone!

"Why did you do that!?" Yugi shouted.

Yami threw her phone down on the seat beside them and used his free hand to press the angry girl against his chest. "Mine!" He then let go of the stunned Yugi only to pull her into a hug, ignoring the confused looks from the three girls.

Ryou, who was more interested in romance than the rest, blushed when she realized that Yami was jealous. Ryou then looked around in the train and then realized that Marik and Seto also were jealous when their hikaris talked about guys. What Ryou didn't realized was that her own yami was just as jealous as the others but just better on hiding it, not that she was looking for it.

Mai was amused. She didn't think that The Yamis would get so attached so soon as they did, even though the girls were too stupid to realize.

 **"We have now reached our destination! Please make sure you take everything with you."** a voice said.

"At last!" Malik shouted, throwing the cards in the air, ignoring the sour look Bakura gave her when the cards landed in his hair.

Not missing the golden opportunity, Yugi bounced off from Yami's lap and hurried off the train with her suitcase. Yami blinked at the loss of weight and looked around like he was searching for it.

"Damn, for being so small she sure runs fast." Bakura said, not realizing that his hikari also had left together with the others.

Mai laughed out loud gaining all the attention, "Yes, they sure run fast since none of you realized that your hikaris already had left.".

The Yamis only blinked before realizing that she was right.

"S**t!" Bakura swore before he rushed off of the train. The others were close behind.

Yugi was doing a little happy dance together with Malik, celebrating their freedom and Joey was talking on her phone and Ryou was checking that they hadn't left anything at the train.

"Freeeeeedom!" Malik sang happily, dancing around with Yugi crashing into Joey. The three girls fell to the ground with Joey on the bottom and Yugi on the top.

"What da hell?!" Joey shouted in surprise while Ryou only laughed at the funny scene.

The Yamis (- Seto) chuckled at the sight, the girls immediately turned to The Yamis.

"... Should we run?" Yugi whispered to Malik who was nearest.

"Those bastards would probably run after us and we would just look silly."

Joey blinked, twice, "Wow… Did Malik just say something that didn't sound as crazy as usual?" Yugi giggled and Malik only glared at Joey making Yugi giggle more. Ryou rolled her eyes at the silly speech.

Yugi stood up with a little help from Ryou since she wouldn't allow Yami closer than he already was.

"Listen! We won't run or do something stupid as long as you don't touch us, capiche?" Yugi said making sure to mask her real feelings.

"And if you break that rule and touch us without our permission..." Yugi started to play with her knife making sure that The Yamis understood what would happen if they did.

Ryou was standing close to Joey and Malik, not letting the boys go out of sight.

Mai smirked "Alright! Let's go to your new home!"

* * *

 **I am so sorry. I know that this chapter is really bad and that the grammar and spelling is just as bad but plz! Have mercy! I am not so sure how the whole 'move to a new school' thingy is going to work but I'll do my best!**

 **Plz give me your opinion and thoughts! Until next ch!**

 **TheDancingMelon :3**

 **This has been Betad.**


	7. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And even if I did do you really think it would have been the same? The answer to that question is a big freaking NO! I'm not in any way like the genius that Made YGO. So happy?

Warnings: Mention of violence (future violence), Language, Gender bender and some blood. Not very much though. And I might forget to do the disclaimer in the future but you already know that I don't own it so... Yeah...

Codenames:

Yami Atem: Onyx/Garnet

Seto Kaiba: Sapphire

Marik Ishtar: Citrine

Bakura Akefia: Emerald

Yugi Mutou: Diamond/Amethyst

Joey/Josephine Wheeler: Zircon

Malik Isis: Yellow Topaz (or just Topaz)

Ryou Bakura: Peridot

* * *

The Hikaris stared at Mai with what could only be described as sour looks.

"Another thing you have forgotten to tell us...?" Malik said very slowly, a very forced smile playing on her lips, too slow to actually be any kind of good sign; which pretty much meant that she was downright pissed.

Mai had the brains to actually look sheepish, which was lucky since Yugi would probably maim her if she didn't even seem to have at least some kind of remorse.

Ryou sighed "We might as well do all the paperwork instead of Mai. We might just have more insight of the missions if we did."

Yugi frowned, 'The girl, Aurora?' popping up in her mind at the thought of missions and paperwork.Yeah speaking of which, what happened to the kidnapped girl?" Yugi asked, trying to remember if it was ever mentioned in one of the earlier confrontations. She couldn't recall them speaking about it, but judging on the amount of bull-shit that had happened under these few days she couldn't really blame herself if she had forgotten it somewhere on her way to insanity.

Mai smiled kindly towards Yugi while Joey started to smirk at her. Yugi leaned back at that sight. 'Oh boy, if Joey is smirking what kind of hell awaits me?' Yugi thought somewhat helpless while praying to any god she ever known that this wouldn't evolve into a big messy mess. No such luck. No such luck at all. Curse fate to hell and back!

"Oh Yugi~!" Mai chirped, 'Is it too late to write my will?' Yugi thought while listening to the disturbing chirping of her so called boss.

"It seems that little adorable Aurora has gotten a not so little crush on our little diamond." Mai cooed.

What. Da. Fuck. Yugi spluttered, "No! That's just. Are you pulling my leg?!" Yugi shouted almost as embarrassed as when Yami had kissed her cheek, and god had that been ridiculous. And she did not 'belong' to ANYONE that was 100% bullshit, she belonged to herself and Yami had hell coming if he didn't realize that.

Joey was positively smirking like a shark by now. "Funnily, no. You should have seen her eyes. Man they were actually sparkling! It looked like you were some kind of hero swooping down and saving her from the evil monsters!".

Ryou sent an amused look at Joey while Malik just laughed quietly in her hand, "Actually, wasn't that exactly what happened, Joey? I mean even the part where the hero-is-almost-defeated-but-not-really happened as well." Ryou smiled kindly sending a fond look towards Yugi who was now resembling a very red tomato.

Malik was now laughing right out, "Yeah! And even a badass scene between Yugi and Yami as well! This is golden!" Malik said between fits of laughter.

Mai shook her head at the sight, the boys who were strangely quiet during the discussion chuckled a little as well, "As much as it amuses me to see you Hikaris play like this, we do have things we need to sort out." Mai said once again serious. The girls immediately shut up, Mai who was usually cheerfully and jokingly had her moments of creepiness. The few times she was serious were the few times their lives were either in danger or that some valuable information was about to get shared.

Since they weren't in service they could only guess that it was the latter. Mai waved her hand in a manner that clearly spoke that she wanted them to follow her. The Hikaris glanced at each other quickly before doing as told. Yugi glanced backwards to see if the boys took another route, no such luck. Yami was walking with his hands in his pockets behind her silently talking with Seto. Yugi tilted her head playing with the thought of eavesdropping on the obviously private conversation but decided against it. It could throw her in more trouble than she could take. However, if there was any kind of danger coming from the boys she would make sure they really were trustworthy even if she had to intrude in their privacy. Speaking of which, what was it Seto were speaking about on the train again? Something about a bond and that they wouldn't be able to run away? Yugi frowned, she had to share this piece of information with the others. Not that she was against the idea of running away even if it sounded cowardly.

Before Yugi could sink any deeper in her thoughts Mai called their attention.

"Alright boys and girls!" Mai said smiling obvious to the glares that followed the 'boys and girls' speech, "We are here!" Mai said dramatically throwing her hands up in the air. Before them stood a building, a very impressing building but a building nonetheless. The Hikaris stared blankly at Mai while The Yamis only raised an eyebrow at the sight, Mai pouted.

"You really should have a bigger reaction considering that this house will be your home from now on." Mai said pouting over their lack of reaction.

The Hikaris' eyes widened comically, "WHAT!?" Ryou started to splutter while Joey and Malik just shouted right out. Yugi was in some kind of state of shock and stared dumbly at the innocent building.

The Yamis however smirked. Ryou who was looking around for some kind of answer noticed this and almost fainted at the shock. Yugi snapped out from the shock she had and immediately caught the slowly shrinking Ryou.

"Why would we share home when it's so freaking obvious that we're not the same freaking gender!?" Malik shouted at Mai who had taken a step back at their reaction.

"Malik! How could you think something like that about me!? I, the best spy chief in the world, have given you one room each with bathroom!" Mai said shocked at the outburst.

Yugi glared at Mai. "You better." she said making sure to set down her foot right there

"If you didn't, I would rather sleep outside. Underneath a park bench." Yugi said glaring at Mai. She was so focused on Mai that she didn't realize when an arm snaked around her waist, and before Yugi could react, she was once again in someone's arms. Quite literally.

"Wha- Let go!" Yugi said still somewhat paralyzed from the shock of being picked up like she was some kind of a doll. She sent a glare at Yami (the only one who would do this to her and live to tell the tale) but stopped in shock. Yami's eyes were glowing bright red. It was kinda cool but not a good sign, it meant that he was either pissed, angry or murderous. Judging by the way his fist were clenched she would guess it was pissed but not yet murderous. Keyword: yet.

She immediately stopped fighting and turned her head towards the other Hikaris who seemed to prepare for war, judging by their looks. Yugi quickly shook her head gaining confused looks by The Hikaris but silently tilted her head towards Yami showing that 'fighting against him was not a good option'. She sighed and turned to Mai who were watching them quietly, she obviously caught on to Yami's bad mood quick. Pegasus looked sadly at Yugi, pitying the girl for getting into such an uncomfortable situation. Yugi sighed inwardly, Yami's mood swings would be the end of her. And didn't that just sound strange considering she's the freaking girl in this relationship! Wait! What?! No, there is no relationship. She liked Duke! Right?

As if Yami noticed his hikari's discomfort (and cared), he slowly lowered her to the ground but still had his arms wrapped around her neck, resting his head on her's. Ryou would probably giggle at the cute scene if it wasn't for the fact that the situation was pretty F'd up.

"Well now that the problem is solved, why don't we take a look in your new home?" Mai said trying to cheer up the crestfallen girls. Yugi sent a glare towards Mai who suddenly were very fascinated by her nails.

"Yes why not? It's not like we have anything better to do, no?" Ryou snarled, shocking everyone with her sudden OOC-ness moment.

Joey nodded with a sour look on her face, Malik looked like she had been forced to eat 5 lemons in a row. However, the one who wore a look that could scare children was Yugi and her murderous look, not that the others (- Yami) could blame her.

Mai cheerfully lead the way towards the house. She quickly fished up a bunch of keys before throwing one at everybody. Yugi caught it easily thanks to all her close combat training and she wasn't the only one. Bakura actually caught Ryou's key in the air before handing it over to Ryou who mumbled a thank you. Mai still had two keys left, she winked at them and informed them that she and Pegasus would have one each, just in case. Mai then opened the door and switched on the light making sure to make a little mock bow as the teenagers entered.

It was big and surprisingly had the home vibe that was rare if the building were new, like this one.

"Cool!" Joey said smiling while looking around at the lower floor.

It was a total of three floors. The lower had a pretty big hallway, a bathroom, a kitchen, a wardrobe, a dining room and a living room complete with TV set and game consoles. It was a pretty big place and they had yet to see where they would actually sleep.

"Alright, listen now!" Mai said easily gaining attention of everybody.

"The second floor is the boy's floor and the third floor is the girl's. If you go upstairs, you will find your codename on the door that will lead to your room. The rooms are supposed to be based on your personality. I bet you will settle in just fine!" Mai started to walk towards the door before she stopped and looked back at the teenagers.

"Oh! And I almost completely forgot! School will start next week, giving you a week to explore the city and buy things for your room! See you tomorrow!" Mai walked out through the door waving.

Malik sighed. Trust Mai to base their room on their personality, "Well... considering it has been an exhausting day... in every way possible, I and the rest of The Hikaris are going to go to our room and stay there for the remaining day. Bye!" Malik said before grabbing Yugi and Ryou and dashing towards the stair with Joey close behind.

Yugi thanked Malik for giving them an excuse to be alone for the rest of the day before slowly making her way towards the white door with her codename on. The name was actually designed with small gemstones even though Yugi doubted they were real. The gemstones were a pretty mix of light purple and white. She liked it that way, it somehow fit her style. She took a deep breath. This was her first night away from Tokyo, speaking of which, she couldn't recall Mai saying anything about where they were. Yugi groaned quite loudly at that thought.

"Yugi?" It was Ryou who was looking out from her room. Ryou's door was just like Yugi's, with gemstones forming the albino's codename. The only difference were that Yugi had white and light purple while Ryou had white and light green.

Yugi offered a small smile "Hi,Ryou. What's up?"

Ryou looked oddly at her, "Yugi you have been standing there for 5 minutes."

Yugi blushed before dashing towards her door, ignoring Ryou's giggling. She quickly closed the door behind her before starting to inspect the room. It was truly a piece of art. She was actually gaping at the sight, never in her wildest dreams could she believe that Mai would be able to create this! The room had snow white walls and dark wooden floor. The floor was so dark it almost looked like it was purple and you could actually see your mirror image in it. Against the wall to her left, in the middle stood a king-sized bed. The bed was truly enchanting with its mountain of pillows and soft looking duvet. The pillows were all shades of purple and silver while the duvet had a shimmering silver color. The wall facing the door was actually a giant window. Yugi walked towards the window and looked out, you could almost see the whole town from where she stood. Smiling to herself, Yugi looked to her right and the two doors. The door closest to the window had a sign there written 'wardrobe' while the door closest to the room's door also had a sign written 'bathroom'.

Yugi slowly made her way towards the wardrobe and opened the door. She gasped at the sight. The small room were full of clothes in every shade of black, purple and even some white. She carefully took out a dress that would reach a bit above her knees. It looked pretty gothic but yet fit her in a strange way. Yugi slowly put it back making sure not to accidentally rip one of the many skirts. She took some time looking around in the wardrobe. She found many skirts, shirts and jeans that would fit her perfectly, making her wonder where Mai got her size in clothes. There also many types of boots, both high and low heels, making the most girly part of Yugi to squeal at the sight.

After taking some time trying to choose tomorrow's outfit, she finally decided on a tight shirt that covered her shoulders yet left the arms free, a black and purple skirt that resembled her school skirt, a pair of black knee socks that reached over her knees and had purple stripes and a pair of black leather boots. She sighed tiredly and made her way towards the bathroom, well inside she had to let out another gasp of surprise. The bathroom was very big and had both a shower and a big bath with all her favorite shampoos and soaps. Yugi smiled another tired smile and started to take of her clothes. She threw all her clothes into the laundry basket before sinking down into a hot relaxing bath. After the bath, Yugi was so tired that it literally felt like she would just faint right there, but she somehow managed to put on her violet pajama and change the bandage before laying down in bed. She felt her eyes slowly close and the last thing that passed her pretty mushy mind before she was once again whisked away into the dreamland was why Yami had reacted so badly back then when she mentioned sleeping underneath the park bench.

"M'h i's a day tmrrow" Yugi slurred, before giving into the darkness and the dreams, the dreams about the ruby eyes.

Tbc..

* * *

Finally! I have had this chapter on my computer for a while now, hehe. I know that I should have updated this story before updating The Lights Choice but... You know... writers block? Anyhow is it just me or does my writing skills actually improve? It feel like that either way, but I might be wrong xD.

Plz review and share your thoughts. It literally makes my day reading reviews since it means someone is actually reading this! The next update should be out someday... I just have to overthrow my laziness -.-

Well until next time!

Ja Ne~ ^.^*

 **This has been Betad.**


	8. Questions and Headaches

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Mention of violence (and future violence), Language, Gender bender and a bit of blood in the future. Not very much though. And I might forget to do the disclaimer in the future but you already know that I don't own it.

Codenames:

Yami Atem: Onyx/Garnet

Seto Kaiba: Sapphire

Marik Ishtar: Citrine

Bakura Akefia: Emerald

Yugi Mutou: Diamond/Amethyst

Joey/Josephine Wheeler: Zircon

Malik Isis: Yellow Topaz(or just Topaz)

Ryou Bakura: Peridot

IMPORTANT!

Sooo... I realize myself that this story is completely unrealistic. The fact that the boys falls in love with the girls almost immediately makes me angry with myself. Really? What. da. f***k. WAS I THINKING!? So someday I'm going to go back to my story and rewrite the hell out of it. I have said somewhere that I myself don't like stories that involve people falling in love immediately, unless it's for the laughs of course. Like really, I describe the Hikaris as a strong team with strong-willed girls that dislike when guys claim to be stronger than girls. WHY doesn't they beat the hell out of the Yamis then, especially if they act like that and just picks them up like they are kittens or something?! Also! I didn't actually mean for this to be a supernatural thing but yet I make eyes that glows and soulmates and S***t?! This story is so messed up, I don't even know. I will not abandon it but I do ask if someone could BETA read it so that mistakes like all the chapters before don't repeats!

I will also try to make the guys distant from the girls, there has to be some kind of bonding between them otherwise I can't imagine that the FREAKING supposed "dark" boys would act like lovesick puppies! Hell! They are supposed to be SPIES that do anything in order to finish their mission! Even killing!

sigh...

Rant over... for now... But really, I need a Beta reader.

Just... think of the other chapters as flukes and try to imagine that all that happened before, they weren't acting like lovesick puppies. I can try to think that they only acted like that because they are soulmates and that they got drunk on the feeling of belonging or somethings. But really, I will try to fight of the cheesiness. A little can be fine but this!? Argh!

Anyway! Move on to the story.

* * *

It was already past eight when Yugi finally started to wake up. It was as usual, a slow process including a somewhat groggy-half-asleep Hikari. But after a few moments gathering herself, Yugi sat up. Her hair was messier than usual and the sleep had yet to completely leave the small teen's big amethyst colored eyes. Shaking her head as if she was gathering her thoughts, Yugi slowly started to look around in the room she woke up in. It was confusing at first and it took some time before Yugi finally remembered everything that had happened in that short time period. She sighed softly, lifting her legs over the bed corner and silently placing her feet on the smooth dark wooden floor. The teen slowly raised herself of the tempting bed that seemed to tell her to go back to sleep, and while that was tempting, she couldn't really do that without inspecting the house she would live in for some time.

She was fully aware that she should have done that fully yesterday instead of the fast sneak peek she took. But she was too tired to listen to the voice of reason that had practically shouted at her to at least set up some traps and security alarms in her room. Sometimes paranoia saved lives, at least if you worked part time as a spy.

Really, what kind of spy was she if she died because she couldn't check her own house? Or more like partly her house, but it still counted!

The teen gave another long suffering sigh and slowly, dragging her feet over the floor. She made her way towards the door that would lead her to the main hallway and eventually to the kitchen.

She opened the door to face… "Ryou? What are you doing here?"

Ryou was standing outside her door with her hand lifted like she was going to knock on the door. Really, it was fully possible that she was actually planning on doing that if Yugi hadn't opened the door.

The albino cream puff cheek blushed, "Oh! G-good morning Yugi! N-nice weather, aye?"

The amethyst eyed teen giggled at the albino's flustered look and immediately responded with a smile and a good morning herself.

The two girls made their way downstairs towards the lowest floor, completely ignoring the second floor that belonged to the Yamis. That area was still treated as the enemy territory and would stay so in the near future.

In the kitchen, there were already Joey, Malik, Seto, Bakura and Yami there. It didn't pass them that Marik was missing, but it wasn't really any of their business so they ignored that as well. They said the usual good mornings to everyone present and started on their own breakfast. Yugi had a glass of O'boy and a ham sandwich while Ryou had a cup of tea and a cheese sandwich.

While the last members of the Hikaris made their breakfast, Yami and Seto were having a discussion about something that the Hikaris didn't quite catch up on. However, whatever it was, they seemed quite important since they talked fast and animated, or as animated you could get with the teenage boys. Animated meant in this case that the boys were staring, glaring and growling at each other. Fortunately, Ryou who was the most effected by the Yamis' dark aura seemed to have finally gotten used to it; making her more confident around them. Even if she now and then cast a guarded glance towards the discussing boys.

Thankfully, Yami had yet to attack the Hikaris' leader by picking her up or something similar and was simply observing her from a distance. However, no matter how discreet Yami's observation was, Yugi was trained to notice even the slightest glances. She didn't bring it up and was equally observing Yami. Everything he did seemed to have a deeper reason. If she didn't know that there was nothing wrong with her psyche, she'd think that she's paranoid beyond repair.

Yugi and the others mostly spent the day to accustom to their new life situation. Ryou excused herself around lunch in order to finish her experiment on the different poisons and what reaction they have when they are put in wine and food.

Yugi smiled fondly as she recalled the passion the white haired teen girl had expressed while they talked.

*Flashback*

"You should have seen it, Yugi! It was amazing! I've never even thought what could happen if you combined Death Cap with As! It's perfect for poisoning high quality food since it wasn't able to be detected by just smelling and poison tasting! Death Cap can simply be exchanged with the original mushrooms that were supposed to be in the victim's food. Death cap is deadly if you get enough of it and it attacks your liver and kidney! And did you know that-"

"It sounds very interesting Ryou but if we don't hurry we'll be late for our english class." Ryou gasped and looked at the clock that showed that they only had five minutes before the class would start.

"Oh no! Let's go!"

"Wha- Slow down!" Yugi shrieked as she was dragged towards their classroom.

*Flashback End*

It was hard to believe, but Ryou was probably the most dangerous member of the Hikaris party. She was a master when it came to poison and explosions. There was once that one dude that couldn't take a hint during one of the Hikaris many missions. He disappeared shortly after insulting Ryou's hair. The girl might seem innocent but she was truly a black widow when it came down to it.

Yugi smirked. That Bakura Akefia might think that he could easily run over her and dominate her, but he was wrong in every angle. As soon as Ryou would get over her shyness, she'll become the devil and give Bakura a run for his money. In fact, as soon as they got the right information, they'll all regret thinking of them as nothing but harmless girls. She will show them what it means to be a Hikari, even if it'd be the last thing she'd ever do.

"Yug? Y-U-G-I?" Joey snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. Yugi blinked before slowly turning her head towards the blond, giving her a questioning look.

"The girls and I thought that it would be great to check out the town before we start to work on our strategy, what do you think?" Joey asked while motioning her head towards the remaining members of their group.

Ryou was back and the boys were gone. Huh, she lost track of time. That's rare...

"I think that's an good idea. I want us all to memorize this entire city before we can relax, sounds reasonable?" Yugi asked as she looked at her friends, snapping out from her day dreaming.

"Yes, I admit that it would be the most effective way to completely understand the situation... Maybe we should bring Mai with us so that we can solve this mess out." Malik said as she threw a quick glance towards the kitchen door that might have the Yamis behind it.

Yugi closed her eyes, this wasn't making any sense. After almost a year of missions without any sign of them being shipped away to a spy school, why now? Mai might act stupid but she was far from it. Believe it or not but she was the number one spy when she was doing inside missions in China. She was literally one of the best so there was no way that something like this simply 'slipped her mind'.

Really, there were too many unknown aspects of this new situation and too many secrets coming out in the open. Glowing eyes?! Curse her ability to somehow always end up in these kinds of situations. Now that she thought of it, it might be worth a shot to search for a book that could explain that strange phenomena. It should be impossible and yet here she was. And Yami Atem.

If things weren't starting to clear up soon she would had to have a little chat with Yami. He seemed to know a lot about their... special eyes. She really hoped it wouldn't come to that. Sure Yami seemed to calm down a lot, they all had, and she didn't have those fuzzy feelings she had before. If what Mai said was true about the soulmate-thing then it could be easily be blamed on that. Now the question was why did it turn up now? Why did everything turn up now? The spy school? The Yamis? The soulmate?! It didn't make senses! She must be missing a lot of details. God, was it frustrating!

"Ne, Yugi! What do you say about this?" Joey asked clearly talking about everything that had happened.

They had gone out and were now sitting in a Café, waiting their order. This was the second time she had zoned out. That was not allowed to continue. They had to discuss this whole... whatever it was. But not here, it was probably safer in one of their rooms. Hopefully.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked, concerned.

It wasn't like her friend to act like this. She was honestly a bit scared about the whole ordeal. Everything she ever known had changed in the spawn of five days! She didn't know what to think anymore and she could see that the others were as bothered as she was, if not more in Yugi's case. Really! Couldn't they get a day off?

She sighed as she thanked the waiter who had brought them their drinks, something big must have happened to affect them like this.

At that point, Ryou was blissfully unaware of the incoming storm. But if she had been, then maybe... maybe she wouldn't have to sit in a puddle of blood and try to ease the blood that was streaming out of her best friend. If she had known then, nothing of this would have happened. But she couldn't have known. She was, after all, only a human.

 **This has been Betad.**


	9. The day before tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Codenames:

Yami Atem: Onyx/Garnet

Seto Kaiba: Sapphire

Marik Ishtar: Citrine

Bakura Akefia: Emerald

Yugi Mutou: Diamond/Amethyst

Joey/Josephine Wheeler: Zircon

Malik Isis: Yellow Topaz(or just Topaz)

Ryou Bakura: Peridot

Warnings: Mentions of blood, future violence, Violence and Blood in this chapter just not very graphic. And of course _**LANGUAGE It's more graphic in this chapter**_ … Or, I was just to lazy to censor the swear words. Grammar, this has not been beta-read.

 **ATTENTION!** So… Umm… I haven't really noticed until now but I just realized that at least Mai in this story is very, very, _very_ similar to Kei-kei Yukis… I did not notice that until I decided to re:read her story Duel Idol! but I now see the similarity between those stories. At least in our way of designing Mai… I think that I actually was inspired by Yukis Mai but didn't notice until now… Well I guess that my Mai is a bit more… childish? Yukis Mai seems to be able to pull herself together better than mine, not much but a bit… I'm just grasping at straws now, ain't I? Anyway for those of you who haven't read any of her stories, I really recommend you reading them. She is a fantastic writer and has a lot of interesting stories. You can find her by searching for Kei-kei Yuki or just search for Duel Idol!

I apologizes for the practically rip-off from her story and I will attempt to change at least something about Mai in the future. *bows*

And I have always thought of Ryou as a bunny so I'm not ripping that of Kei-kei yuki either. I started to think that the moment I saw some… Interesting... pictures on Deviantart (I was traumatized for two months) anyhow, kei also made Bakura think of Ryou as a Bunny so please note that the bunny part is particular similar to Kei-kei's.

The puppy part isn't really a rip of. Almost every puppyshipper uses that nickname. Ehum… Yugi is kinda hard to place as a animal but just looking at those eyes makes me think of pandas (Not the only one admit it.). Malik won't be nicknamed after an animal but Malik-pretty is a pretty usual nickname for bronzeshippers so I'm just going with the flow. -_-'

More notes can be found at the bottom.

* * *

"And we're done!" An exhausted Joey exclaimed as she threw herself on her bed, blissfully ignoring the snickering Malik.

"Really Jo, I'm starting to think that you are beginning to go up in weight!" Malik said teasingly and quickly evaded the pillow that expectedly came flying towards her head with an impossible speed. She managed to just evade it as it clashed into the wall behind her making her laugh as she stood up from her crouched position.

"You just shut up!" Joey growled, her face steadily gaining color. Ryou giggled a little while Malik went out in a full blown laughter, Yugi just sighed as she sat beside her dog like friend (not that she'd ever say that in front of Joey).

"I really don't think that we have the right to call Mai childish after this…" Yugi said in a mock downtrodden voice. "You are just as childish as she is. I can't help but fear for the future newbies!" the amethyst eyed teen exclaimed as she put her hand towards her forehead and started to play 'swoon'.

Ryou chuckled, "No need to be so pessimistic Yu-chan! The future spies can't be any better!"

Yugi just snorted, "Easy for you to say, Ryou! You are optimistic enough for all of us!"

"It's in my right to be overly optimistic especially since I have to deal with the three of you half-empty-glass people!"

"...Did you hear that? That's the sound of my heart breaki- Ouch! Hey!" Malik started before being cut off by a flying pillow.

"Oh spare us your cheesy lines you feather brain."

"But Joey darling! I know how much you love them!" Malik exclaimed before sinking down on the bed beside Joey.

Yugi heaved a heavy sigh. She do love her friends, she really do but god can they be a pain in the ass "Okay children! Let's calm down and-" She was interrupted by a small knocking.

The others exchanged glances before they slowly got up from their sitting positions and crept towards the door. Ryou placed herself against the wall at the left side of the door which would hopefully be the side the door would swing towards while Malik positioned herself close to the window.

Joey slowly opened the door and got a mouthful of… blond hair?

"What the-!? Mai, what in the worl-!" Joey shouted, or more like tried to shout since her mouth was full of Mai's long blond hair.

"Oh my adorable little kittens~!" Mai exclaimed before proceeding to cuddle Joey to death. Ryou sighed but slowly closed the door behind the pair which were sprawled out on the floor. The albino exchanged a look with the Egyptian, why in the seventh levels of hell was Mai here?

"So my little gems!" Mai gushed, "Are you ready for you first day at Horus High?"

"…"

"That must be the most retarded name since… I don't even know." Malik deadpanned. Mai pouted at that. Not that she could blame them, she thought the same thing when she had her first school day at H.H… And god it truly was the most ridiculous name she had ever heard, except that one time in Egypt that she was never going to repeat.

"Well it could be worse…" Ryou said uncertain. Bless the little fluffy rabbit.

"Yeah! So let's not jinx it!" Yugi quickly agreed. Bless the little baby panda.

"I have some bad news and good news!" Mai suddenly exclaimed breaking the silence. Malik paled, Joey started to turn red in anger, Yugi narrowed her eyes and Ryou sent Mai a look of uther despair. 'It is truly amazing how easily it is to wind them up.' Mai thought behind her cheerful facade. 'They really need to work on their poker faces."

While not being a largely known group, the Hikaris were quite known amongst the newbies, especially since their mentor was the infamous Mai Valentine. Mai was quite the celebrity amongst the veteran spies and mafia members. The blond had, in her youth, managed to complete the most high ranking missions alone in enemy territory.

So while the Hikaris wasn't very well known, their manager was more than famous enough to attract the higher business partners. Usually this was unthinkable. The fact that a couple of newbies attracted so many high ranking customers was laughable and many sneered at the mere idea. However Mai hadn't showed any interest in any newbies or anyone at all for a very long time, hence the curiosity.

Why would someone as Mai Valentine take those newbies under her wing? Many showed an interest in the teenage girls, trying to see what Mai Valentine saw in them. And just as many succeeded to see what she saw. A strong and talented group. A perfect example for the promising new generation.

*Time skip - Dawn*

Yugi woke up early the next day. It only took her a minute to remember why she had been so anxious yesterday. A groan escaped as she turned over laying on her back, over thinking her the possibilities to just stay in bed the whole day and skip school.

"…"

Well she could always wish couldn't she? If the Hikaris didn't show up as decided then they would immediately be marked as a group of incompetent wannabes. It would forever stain their previously perfect reputation and affect their chances to gain customers.

With that in mind, the small leader stood up and walked over to her oversized wardrobe. This school was glaring different from their old. In their old school everyone was forced to wear a special (Pink!) uniform. In this school however everybody was to bring their own clothes and were allowed to dress as they wanted. Mai had explained that it was a form of training, if you chose low quality clothes then it could either mean that you wanted to be underestimated or that you didn't have any style in clothes which would lead to being shunned.

The difference between those two were how you were dressing during the many galas that was part of the training. A person could clothe herself without any style and then go to the gala with an amazing gown and just the perfect amount of makeup, would be recognized as a competent student. However if another person dressed herself the same during ordinary days and then went to the gala, without any consideration put on her usual gown, then that person would be shunned.

It was with other words a damned battlefield. If you showed even a moment of weakness then they would tear you apart. It was all a part of the training. Getting blackmail material on others while keeping your own register clean, fight without the teachers noticing, etc.

All that experience and knowledge would be an overwhelming head start in the field, which would lead to glory if you played your cards right. The codenames was apparently also a part of the system, by not using your own name then the risk was smaller that someone would notice and manage to threaten family members.

However there were somethings that was strictly forbidden, it was for example against the rules to hide your identity by wearing mask and wigs. They didn't allowing that since the students had to learn how to hide in the plain sight and not drawing attention to themselves. Killing was also against the rules, at least in the school during school time, they didn't care what happened after school, why should they? It would be part of their everyday life if they managed to graduate.

Yugi frowned. She was unsure how they should act… Gullible newbies? Nope. Hardcore fangirls? She might as well kill herself in that case. Veterans? That wouldn't work in their favor. Should they lay low? That was practically impossible, they were transfers in the middle of the session. Everyone would be curios. _**Everyone!**_

Yugi sighed. This would probably be the messiest year in her whole lifetime, and that was saying a lot considering that her last year had been messy as hell. She also had to stop calling her friends by their name, it will put them in a dangerous situation if she said their true name in front of the wrong person. God dammit!

Yugi decided to go for a simple yet complicated outfit, by using a simple set of clothes she showed that she wasn't interested in the hicherary that was all over the school yet showed that she wasn't to be messed with. It was, in the end, decided that she was going to wear a black leather tank top with a choker and a pair of black shorts. Not so different from her so called spy outfit. A pair of low blue colored shoes together with a pair of black knee socks was what she decided would fit with her other clothes. She already had the blue jacket to wear outside which would mix well with the rest of the clothes, especially her shoes which was in the same blue color.

Yugi walked back to her bed and took a black 45 caliber gun which was hidden underneath her pillow. It was quite funny that the movies always managed to hit bullseye with that old cliche. The gun was hidden in a special pocket that was located at the front of her shorts. Normally it would be hard to hide anything in the pockets of a pair of shorts. But these shorts didn't try to hide the gun, just making it fit in with the color and therefor hiding it in plain sight. Yugi sighed as she put her knife in a holster that was located at her lower back thanks to her belt that was wrapped around her waist.

'I believe this is the moment the heroine says; Bring it on.' Yugi chuckled in her mind.

*Time skip*

As Yugi walked down the stairs, she immediately saw a pair of blond heads sitting closely to each other in the couch. She knew better than trying to sneak up on either of them, it would not end well for either part.

"Good morning Joey, Malik."

The blond heads turned around so fast that she was a bit concerned, a human's neck wasn't meant to handle that sort of fast movement.

"Yug! Slept well?" Joey asked as she let her gaze run over Yugi's choice of clothes. She smirked, it seemed that their little boss knew what kind of approach they all would decide to go for.

"Sup!" Malik offered before she let her head loll back to the coach's back. The amethyst teen giggled a little before she answered the blonde puppy, "I'm fine Jo."

Yugi looked around but couldn't find any trace of their albino team mate. She frowned. That was strange, Ryou was usually up first. She would bet her money that it had to do with all the early mornings Ryou had to do while experimenting with her poisons so it sure as hell was rare for the kind girl to sleep in.

"Any of you seen Ryou?" Yugi asked, concern bleeding into her voice without her meaning to.

"Don't worry. Ryou has been up but decided to change her clothes again. She was a bit concerned about if she should take a skirt or a pair of jeans-"

"I still don't understand the hassle. Just take the damn jeans."

"Stop being stupid, you mutt." Malik growled, irritated that Joey had interrupted her so early in the morning.

"What did you say?!"

"Ryou knows that if she would decide to go for the jeans she would easily be able to defend herself physically. However, a skirt can easily hide small portions of poisons. Skirts are more often than not underrated because people don't think that you can carry any lethal weapons in it-"

"Which is why it's perfect for most poisons and smaller needles." A smooth voice interrupted Malik. All the Hikaris present turned around and saw Bakura relaxing against the kitchen wall.

Malik growled, irritated that she once _again_ was interrupted. Interrupted by someone worse than the mutt, one of those yami bastards, as if Joey wasn't bad enough.

Bakura however was unfazed by Malik's sad-try to sound intimidating. He let his eyes wander over to the snarling puppy that Seto had claimed during their… inconvenient bonding. That had just been embarrassing and annoying. He sure as hell was lucky that he got the easily scared bunny, Bakura thought as he snorted at the mental picture he got from his last encounter with the bunny like girl.

"May I ask why you decided to grace us with your… ever amazing presence?" Yugi asked, venom (Metaphorically of course!) almost dripping from her tongue. Green eyes narrowed angrily but Yugi wouldn't back down on this. The Yamis were strong but she sure as hell wouldn't just roll over at their call. They would need to accept that before any kind of team bond would be able to form between them.

"My amazing presence is looking for-" "I'm sorry that I took such a long time!" Ryou's voice interrupted as the girl came bouncing down the stairs wearing a pair of tight yoga pants which ended just below her knees, and a white creamy skirt that clung to her hips. She wore a white light blue striped shirt with arms that ended near her elbows leaving her forearms in the open.

Of course, as soon as she saw Bakura standing there, still leaning casually against the wall, she stopped dead in her tracks as her brown eyes gained a calculating spark.

Bakura's own eyes gained a similar look as he gazed into _his_ soulmate's eyes. She might actually be a bit more useful than he gave her credit for. In the beginning all he could see was a scared, too innocent to be true, albino bunny. But now that he could _see_ the spark, that determined spark that he himself had while he was experimenting, he could fully picture her as his beloved soulmate, his angel, _his_ _light_. Of course, he would never be able to actually hate her. No, this Ra damned bond prevented any of that. Hence, the reason why he went all out with his instincts high wire in the beginning.

Something similar went through in Ryou's head, she had a hard time trying to resist the urge to rush straight into her dark's arms. A big part of her brain that relied on her instincts alone screamed to her that he would keep her safe. The other part of her brain that was relying on her more… logical sense, screamed at her to get as far away as possible from that wolf in sheep's clothing. But she knew so well that if she ran then that would immediately mark her as a prey, something to be dominated. And that was simply **unforgivable**. But she couldn't ignore the feelings, the deep rooted feeling of safety that he brought to life.

Oh, Ryou wasn't naive. No, far from that in fact, and while she never had killed she knew what kind of sickening people existed out there in the world. How could she not when she spent the last year hunting them down for a living? Anyway, she knew that she wasn't the strongest of their group, no she was far from as strong as Yugi, nevermind Malik and Joey. But she was the brain in their group, the calculating person who pulled the others into action when they lost themselves on the journey. Malik was the heart, always fighting, keeping their mutual fire alive. Joey was their flesh, she was the one that took the damage, physically protecting them all. And Yugi. Sweet, strong Yugi. She was their _soul_. She kept them together through thick and thin and united them in their fights. She was their leader and _their leader_ alone. No one would ever replace that position. She pulled them out of their misery in their younger years, and now… Now it's their turn to repay her for her accepting nature.

The kinship she experienced with her friends- no. Her sisters, was unlike anything that Bakura brought to life in her. And while she always felt safe with the other members of her group, this feeling itself made that safety fade into the background. This was truly unlike anything Ryou had ever experienced. This was the feeling that could only flare to life when two halves of one soul united, a feeling that could only occur when the Yin found it's Yang.

The other Hikaris shot their albino _friend_ (not Bakura mind you) a concerned look as Ryou's chocolate brown eyes got cloudy and her whole body started to sway from side to side slowly. She looked kinda drugged. Wait. Drugged?

 **((A/N:** Remember that Bakura from the Yamis is well educated in drugs and what drugs to combined in order to get different reactions that might not been known before. So they kinda think that he is responsible for Ryou's behaviour. Which actually is kinda true. **))**

"You Fucking BASTARD!" Joey roared as she threw herself towards Bakura who seemed to only have eyes for Ryou.

Yugi noticed a gleam of insanity deep within those red eyes. She backtracked, 'Red? But Bakura should have green eyes…' Her eyes widened. She had no idea what was going on and she doubted that she would want to know anyway, but something told her that if she wouldn't stop the blond from trying to land a hit on Bakura that Joey would get _hurt!_

"Joey wai-!" Yugi stopped and blinked. Joey who was just about to give the albino Yami a well deserving punch but found herself unable to move, just a meter away from Bakura. Strong lean yet muscular arms was keeping her in place by being wrapped snugly around her waist.

Joey growled at the person, it was obviously a male considering the lack of… female parts, the guy was also possible taller than her. That only made her nervous since she was used to be the tallest. Taller meant that he had an advantage since she was more used to fight people shorter or as tall as she was, and since this guy was neither that, only made it harder for her to fight back, never mind that she had no idea who it w-.

No.

"You really shouldn't bark at you betters, puppy." an icy voice stated.

 _No._

"The puppy are less vicious than I thought, you need to learn how to _heel_ properly." The voice took a mocking tone but it could still freeze those who listened to the bone.

 _ **NO**_.

"... Get the Fuck of me, bastard…" Joey hissed, shaking slightly as she tried to withhold the rage that coursed through her body.

The voice tsked but the arms around her body didn't budge. Joey was ashamed that she got caught in this situation so easily. She didn't dare make eye contact with either Malik or Yugi, Malik would probably mock her and Yugi… She didn't want to see disappointment at the easy capture in those amethyst colored eyes.

In the end, curiosity won over the ashamed feeling that had taken a permanent stay in her lower stomach. Yugi's eyes were wide and shell shocked but there wasn't a trace of disappointment in them, Malik's eyes were pitying but not mocking (not so strange, she had been in the same position after all.).

The grip around her waist tightened and Joey gasped as the air was pressed out of her, making it harder for her to breath properly. Yugi did obviously not miss this tiny detail.

"Let go of her Kaiba-san. It's rather improper to hold a lady like that." Yugi said stiffly. Cold blue eyes flickered to her but did not acknowledge her presence. Either that or he just didn't care for the small teen.

Amethyst colored eyes narrowed. This was the last straw, how dare they act like they were below than them and treat them like pets. Yugi's hands immediately flew towards her hidden gun, not allowing the Yamis a chance to see what she was doing. She took the safety of and held the gun in a proper position, making sure that the gun was in fact aimed at Kaiba and not Joey.

The brown headed Yami didn't seem to care at the sudden visible threat and stayed in the exact same position. The rage that Yugi usually made sure to keep locked down roared at the obvious patronizing look that the brunette had shoot them before once again letting his eyes wander back to the blond that he had in his arms.

Yugi didn't even attempt to pull the trigger as she rushed forward aiming a kick towards the blue eyed teen's head. Kaiba just dodged and maneuvered the blond so that she still would be unable to escape and jumped backwards dodging another kick that the seemingly harmless girl swung at him.

"That's enough." a new voice interrupted as Yugi prepared to aim a third kick towards the male again. Fierce amethyst eyes looked up and clashed with calm crimson eyes.

Yami was standing at the bottom of the stairs, it was quite obvious that he was ranked pretty high in the schools food chain judging by his choice of clothes that pretty much screamed superiority. Black tight leather pants that had an almost bluish glow with a coal black tank top. A leather jacket with similar coloring to the pants, were casually thrown over his shoulders mimicking a cloak. A golden earing formed as a wing was decorating his left ear leaving the other ear with a simple golden ball earring.

It took some time for Yugi to realize that she had let her eyes wander. It took even more time for her to realize that the all-powerful leader of the Yamis was smirking knowingly. However when she did register that that was exactly what was going on, she immediately gave him the harshest glare she could muster.

"Like what you're seeing?"

"Fuck you."

"Eager are we?"

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Yugi screeched, a blush immediately coloring her cheeks. The Yamis wore unholy grins as Yami merely smirked, satisfied that he got such a reaction from his little light.

"Hush, I'm only playing with you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!?"

"Hmmm… It depends really."

"And just what is that supposed to mean!?"

"Would you like me to comfort you?"

"Hell no! Step back before I shoot you!"

There was a dark chuckle as Yami took a step forward

"Didn't you hear a wo-" Yami was now standing directly in front of Yugi, so close that if he just tipped a little bit forward that their noses would touch. Easy to say, it was not a favorable position for the little light.

Yugi inhaled a sharp breath but immediately regretted it. Yami's scent was so… So homely! So comforting and- really all she could see was a large bouncy cushion when she looked at Yami. She wasn't really aware that her eye had gained the same cloudy look that Ryou had (Still staring at Bakura) as she swayed from side to side, looking like a sleepy baby panda in every way.

Yami exchanged a look with Bakura that now had to deal with his own light leaning heavily on him. Not that he complained it just was… Strange…

On the other hand, this might have to do with the uncompleted bond that they shared. Well they wouldn't complain, it was revenge for the embarrassing situations the Yamis had to live through. Never mind that the Hikaris was completely innocent to anything strange and out of character actions that they took.

"What are you doing!?" Malik screeched, this was not good, they had somehow managed to drug both Ryou and Yugi right in front of her eyes. And drugging her friends was a big No-No in her book.

Luckily, it seemed that the perverted doppelgänger wasn't here, making her incoming attack much easier to execute.

So Malik threw herself towards her blond friend, not unlike what Yugi had done before. She somehow managed to drag away Joey from the blue eyed sociopath's bruising… hug… Really it wasn't any better description on the position.

Kaiba gave Joey one last crazed look before he turned coat and disappeared through the front door. The other fellow members of the Yamis also let go of their Hikaris, even though Yami might had been a bit more gentle than Bakura while putting the tiny girl down.

It sure was hard to just walk away from _his_ light, especially now that he had a golden opportunity to successfully bond himself to the small teen. But this was a necessarily evil thing to do, it was too soon to establish any type of relationship with the young leader.

'Yes…' Yami thought as he cast one last look at the wingless angel who still had those cloudy eyes. All he could do now was to wait another opportunity. He did after all have an important mission ahead of him. And all he could promise that annoying girl who seemed to take the whole fancy word too far, was that he would give whoever that laid a hand on _his_ light a slow torturous death.

Tbc…

* * *

 _ **NOTES:**_

Geez, Yami from season 0 seems to peek through… *looks at annoyed readers*

Well this is awkward… I'M SO SORRY! A

I had a shit ton of work to do these last months… And I might have been snapped up into another fandom as well... ~And another ship… (Mikayuu for the win!)

Anyway… I'm not sure where I want this to go, which… might or not be seen in the way I always seems to avoid them actually go to school. I hate fillers but I have a feeling that this might be important in the future…

I am so happy that you guys show that you care through your reviews and PMs. It truly warms my heart and whenever I get one of those my writing fuel goes up to the top! :D

Also I'm not sure how many of you readers are Tomarry fans (TOM riddle/Harry potter, Note that it's Tom and not voldemort.) but I have had this annoying little plot bunny in my head since I re:read the catching fire/hunger games.

The plot bunny is basically that Harry is the 74th tribute… yeah that old cliche… BUT! Tom Riddle is actually president Dumbledore's(Snow) grandson (Snow's granddaughter) and gets interested in Harry when he sees him. Tom kills the male tribute from district 2 and takes his place while in a disguise, trying to figure out why he's so fascinated with Harry. It takes him some time for him to realize that he wants Harry and so he fakes his and Harry's death before kidnapping Harry.

So what do you think? Tell me if I should give it a shot, I promise not to abandon my stories but if I do because I lost a hand or something I'll make sure they are adopted to people who I think will manage to complete them!

Until next time! Ja ne!

 **This has been Betad.**


	10. Why

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Codenames:

Yami Atem: Onyx/Garnet

Seto Kaiba: Sapphire

Marik Ishtar: Citrine

Bakura Akefia: Emerald

Yugi Mutou: Diamond/Amethyst

Joey/Josephine Wheeler: Zircon

Malik Isis: Yellow Topaz(or just Topaz)

Ryou Bakura: Peridot

Warnings: Mentions/Has Blood, death, possessive tendencies, Jealousy, questionable language…

ALSO! I said in an earlier chapter decide to have an OC as a "love" rival… I'm gonna change that, I did consider Rebecca but I like her sass even though she can be a bitchy bitch. Nor will I use Kisara because I like her… Kinda?

Instead of Lola(oc) I will use Sonia who actually exist. I don't know anything about her so her personality will be pretty OCig. ugh. I hate Ocs with a major role in the fanfic. Please bear with me and shoot her instead.

Kamidere - Basically someone who thinks of themselves as higher beings, or at least uses an attitude that would make more "normal" people think that.

* * *

"What in the seven levels of hell was that!?"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were!?"

"How could you not notice that you were drugged!?"

"I swear next time I see those fuckers I'm gonna kick them into the next century!" 

"Can you two just shut up!?"

It immediately quietened as Yugi raised her voice. Ryou sighed as she massaged the bridge of her nose, this had been going on for the last five minutes. Honestly, it didn't matter how many times they explained to Malik and Joey exactly what happened. They still insisted that they had been drugged and nothing, and she meant nothing, could change their opinion on that matter.

It didn't matter that they had been there, that they would have noticed if she and Yugi had been influenced by anything. None of that mattered because that would mean that they would had to accept that soulmate business, since there were no other reasonable explanation for their outrageous actions.

It didn't help the matter that the whole feeling that Ryou had experienced was something that couldn't be explained. It was a feeling that you needed to experience, to feel for yourself.

You can't explain happiness for a person who has never experienced happiness, you just can't because it's such a basic emotion that no one really has ever thought about to putting it in words. It's something you can't touch yet can feel, something that is known on the whole earth in some form even if it might be to a different degrees. Trying to explain happiness would be just as impossible as trying to explaining the storm of emotions that Yugi and Ryou had experienced. It was just not possible, and hopefully Joey and Malik would experience that for themselves soon, because when they do experience it they would all be able to sit down and truly talk about the situation and what to do next.

And hopefully, Yugi's unusual raise of voice would throw them off track for some time.

Hopefully.

* * *

It did not.

It was as Ryou stood just outside the gate of the school that she regretted that she ever got up in the morning. She wasn't ready yet, she needed promise of protection, promise of affection. She needed Baku-

"WHAT!?"

Her sudden outburst made the others jump in shock.

"In the name of everything holy, Ryou, what the actual fuck?" Joey exclaimed holding a hand over her heart, eyes wide in shock.

What followed was of course a stuttering explanation that didn't actually say anything at all. It was only Yugi that gave her a knowing look before they all entered the building.

* * *

Yugi had noticed that Ryou had been out of it. She hadn't focused on anything and seemed truly lost in her thoughts. It really doesn't take a brainer to figure out who was responsible for that particular feat. Yugi might not been in the same position as Ryou for the same amount of time but she had still felt it.

It was as amazing as it was terrifying. She doubted that she'd be able to deny Yami anything at all (No, not like that perverts! xD) at that particular moment, just as long as he embraced her and kept her safe and loved. And for someone who had relied on herself and the 3 other people who shared her fate, that was terrifying and downright embarrassing.

Yugi, who had always prided herself with her self-control, was now mortified at the sudden turn of events. What could have brought that on? She knew that Yami couldn't have done anything to trigger such a reaction, unless he gave her something earlier that only now was activated.

The idea was discarded as soon as it came. What kind of drug would be able to activate as soon as the victim's eyes meet the others? Nothing, was the answer to that question. She might be able to buy the glowing eye thing, if only because she had the evidence to back that up. But claiming someone is her soulmate? Nope, Yugi would have none of that, none at all. Which left her right where she started. What could have triggered such a reaction?

If there was a small voice in the back of her head that whispered that it might be connected with the soul-bond, she promptly ignored it.

That did however not mean that the voice stopped.

* * *

Something was seriously wrong, it was something that Malik was quick to admit. As they walked to the god damned school, both Yugi and Ryou were completely gone. They didn't answer any questions nor did they even seem to try to give them an insight in the problem.

It was surprising how much it hurt.

Now Malik couldn't speak for Joey but she was aware that the thing that had happened to their chief and chemist was probably going to happen to her and Joey as well. Joey might try to cover it up by saying that it's impossible but Malik saw the uncertainty in her eyes, she was simply too stubborn for her own good.

It seemed like eye contact was what triggered whatever it was that happened. Did that mean that they could avoid the whole thing by simply not making eye contact with Seto and Marik? Probably not, but it was more than worth a shot.

* * *

Joey was currently experiencing a brain storming. She figured that Yugi and Ryou had been drugged, that must be it. What didn't make senses was how it happened. They were never alone with the Yamis, always making sure that they were together when they encountered each other. So, what could have done it? She immediately thought of drugs but as much as she wanted to deny it, it was impossible.

Yugi was her best friend, she basically knew her like the back of her hand and she knew that Yugi could easily say that about her as well. None of the actions regarding the Yamis had been Yugi's style. It was just as worrying as it was a relief.

Why it was a relief was something Joey was uncertain of. It might be because their original social tactic didn't work on them or it might be because they had to test the waters again, leaving them more vulnerable for direct attacks on their person.

Joey didn't really believe in being willingly ignorant even if her actions spoke against it. She did however not like drastic changes in the system, be it a political system or a new story policy. Both examples irritated her beyond belief. Accepting the term 'soulmates' would throw their system out through the window head first. And if it was something Joey had learned early in her life, it was that being thrown out head first never was a good situation.

If only to preserve the system she'd be willing to stay in the outright denial. What worried her was how long the calm before the storm would last.

* * *

Entering the school might have been the most awkward experience Yugi had ever known. Luckily for her none of her future classmates were currently there and seeing it for themselves, small mercies.

It did kinda look like an ordinary school, if you ignore the obvious rich details (honestly, what school had crystal chandeliers hanging just behind the entrance?) The small gemstones and gold filled details around the hall was not missed by the Hikaris keen eyes, even if they did their best to ignore it.

It was quite clear for the girls that the school's exterior was very important for the school's higher ups. There really wasn't a reason to why you would have such an expensive decoration hanging in the simple entrance hall belonging to a school of destructive teenagers with anger-issues.

Horus High was well known for their sponsors. The sponsors were very often different spy-groups with high incomes. Depending on how much you sponsored the easier was it to get access to the stronger newbie spies of the newest generation. And if rubbing salt into the wound, their school was pretty much neighbor to the school with all the rich kids, or as Joey called them, the spoiled brats with kamidere disorder.

It was with a creeping uneasiness that Yugi meet the headmaster of the school, Dartz. Dartz was once a team member of Mai's crew and pretty much best bud with Pegasus. It wasn't really strange that the Hikaris was accepted in the school considering their mentor. There were rumors about Mai and Dartz's relationship, or was, since Dartz was now happily married to Iona and had a daughter named Chris.

"Hello misses. I hope that your journey hasn't been too tiring."

"Not at all headmaster, we apologize for not making it sooner." Yugi said sweetly.

"No worries," Dartz (fake?) laughed "I'm quite eager to see what kind of people Mai had raised during a year. The school shouldn't be too hard to catch up with. I'm sure that you have prior knowledge in the subjects." Dartz stated as he handed over their schedules.

"If you find yourself missing anything, don't hesitate to contact me." and with those words said he strolled down the hall behind a corner disappearing from sight.

"...Weird dude." Joey stated after a moment of silence. The others couldn't help but agree. It was hard seeing Dartz as a master spy and 'hero' after that introduction.

"So what's our first subject?" Malik asked draping her arms around Yugi, using her as an armrest.

"Math." Malik and Joey collapsed on the ground groaning in depression.

"No way…!" and "Seriously?!" were not so quietly muttered from the taller girls.

"We better get going" Ryou cut in. "If we don't hurry we might be late…" She trailed off but nothing more was needed to say since everyone knew what late would mean in the school's eyes.

With a soft sigh Malik got up dragging Joey with her.

"Well, let's face the music then."

* * *

"Zircon?"

"Present."

"Diamond?"

"Present."

"Topaz?"

"...Present."

"Peridot?"

"Present…"

"Ruby?"

"Present."

"Quartz?"

"Present."

Yugi zoned out. She was tired sue her. The day had basically gone through in a flash, yet slow, everything was just one big colorful mess in Yugi's head.

Each lesson started with a roll call and ended the very same way. The teachers were just as dull and uninteresting as the ones that worked on her last school. Luckily, this was the last lesson before lunch and after lunch they only had P.E before they could go home.

The bell rang one clear tone before stopping altogether, another funny thing really. In order to make sure that the students learned to pick up important information they only said and rang the bell once, those that wasn't alert would lose face as the others stood up but they still sat.

However, that kind of thing wasn't new for the Hikaris. Mai did the very same thing when they trained, so answering to the bell wasn't that hard. Joey and Malik would probably manage that while still being asleep.

"Yuuu juuu guuu duuu, Diamond!" Joey said stumbling as she almost said Yugi's first name.

The others just gave her a look that clearly stated that they were not amused.

Joey scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. Before starting to rush again dragging Ryou with her as she went.

"Anyway, let's hurry up! I'm hungry!" Joey stated, not giving a flying fuck about all the odd looks she attracted. Sighing the others went along, Ryou didn't struggle against Joey's hold and just went with the flow. Something she was exceptional at when it came to Joey.

* * *

Coffee is a lifesaver, was a motto that the Hikaris stuck with through thick and thin. The girls were currently sitting underneath a cherry tree which was placed on the roof much to the Hikaris' surprise. The tree did resemble the trees located on their old school that they used to eat lunch under, it wasn't much but enough for them to become more relaxed.

"I think I could sleep a week, school has never been this intense." Malik complained while munching on a grape.

"True, but I think that it has been exciting." Ryou said gently with her usual gentleness, gracefully sipping on her vanilla tea.

"And it's P.E after this!" Joey happily stated, "Man, lunch and P.E after each other? This totally makes up for the math we started with!"

"No comment."

"Seconded."

"I know! Good, no?"

"Well anyway, we should begin to make our way towards the gym now. We should be starting in roughly 15 minutes."

"I still find it amazing that you manage to remember that, Ryou. How can you even know that without having a clock?" Malik asked intrigued.

"Since I use the watch so many times a day I do have a pretty good guess regarding the time." Ryou answered.

"Well then, let's tidy up a bit here so we can go soon." Yugi said standing up and starting to put away her half full bento, she hadn't been so hungry and the only reason why she even ate at all was because the others kept sending pleading looks towards her.

She wasn't made of stone after all.

* * *

"What the hell."'

"Couldn't had said it better myself, Malik."

"Don't encourage her, Joey!"

"You have to admit it though, Ryou. This is one hell of a gym."

The gym's size itself was enormous, never mind the obvious expensive machines and training grounds. The other students in the class were present and did not try and make their observations regarding them less obvious.

They either underestimated them or were just not very good at observing.

There were of course people present that were obviously not like the others. The small girl with blond ponytails and glasses being one of them. She didn't observe them nor did she give any sign that she was aware that they were there. She was obviously not a newbie or even an amateur, if Yugi had to guess then she'd say that she was one of the more experienced or one of the newbie professionals.

It was as the lesson was started that Yugi truly was intrigued by the girl and roughly 14 others.

Of the better ones, the blond girl was obviously the best, she held herself with pride but not in a arrogant way. It was as the lesson was about to end that she for the first time made eye contact with Yugi.

A challenge was clear in them.

Yugi smirked.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

"That's it! I'm done! See ya tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep for 12 hours straight!" Malik burst out as she threw herself onto the couch.

"I'm not completely against that idea." Ryou admitted silently. The last lesson had worn her out, something that was visible on the pale tired face. P.E really wasn't Ryou's cup of tea.

Yugi sighed. She was exhausted. The blonde really had put on a fight and was probably as strong as or stronger than Yugi. The fight did however end in a draw much to the others amazement. It seemed that the blonde -Rebecca Hawkins- was on top of the class, earning their group a bit of recognition. Nothing much though, much to Joey and Malik's ire.

-:Riiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiing:-

The girls startled at the sudden sound. Yugi immediately fished up her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Yugi, It's Mai."

"Mai? What is it?"

"There is a request for you and Atem."

"... Are you shitting me?! Why now? And don't just drop that bombshell without a warning first, Mai!"

"What do you want me to say? 'Hello Yugi, I know that this might be strange but for some reason people have already gotten the information about the Amethyst and Garnet duo'."

"Wasn't you the one who released the information? And please tell me that that's not out official name."

"Not this time, I would never drop it like this. It is yet too early for any kind of team relationship to grow between the both of you. Throwing you two into a full blown mission without you two trusting each other is dangerous to ridiculous degrees. And no, that's not your name. "

Yugi's eyes widened. It was true, if there was a fight involved then it would be dangerous for both of them if they didn't trust to watch each other's back. And thank god for that.

"I'm going to castrate the bastard that released the information." Mai growled, enraged.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Do it either way." A smooth voice interrupted the conversation.

Yugi turned so fast that she gave herself a whiplash. There, stood Yami in his all leathery glory.

His blood red eyes were narrowed, these news weren't pleasing at all. He had a good guess just who spilled the information but had yet to gather any proof. It would however do well if he informed Mai about his suspicion. He took three long steps until he was basically touching Yugi and made a requesting move towards the phone.

Yugi stood as still as she could, Yami was way into her personal space and she hated that she didn't mind. She easily gave up the phone, at least he kinda asked this time. Right?

He put the phone to his ears and informed Mai who was speaking before seemingly listening to what was being said on the other side of the line.

His eyes darkened with barely concealed rage, he still seemed to listen carefully before opening his mouth.

"Mai. I think it might be it." He stated disgust clearly coloring his voice.

It went completely silent from Mai. Yugi who had tried her best to hear the conversation before now managed to hear clearly what Mai said.

"Fuck. You're probably right. I must look into this before making any kind of accusation. If you are right Yami, you and the others need to make sure that…."

Yugi wasn't able to snap up more of the conversation much to her irritation.

"What has happened, Pharo?" Bakura's voice joined in. It was for the second time that Yugi almost gave herself a whiplash and omg. They were all here.

It didn't went ignored how both Malik and Joey carefully avoided eye contact with Seto and Marik and judging by their smiles it didn't go unnoticed to them either.

"We're not sure." Yami stated, gently handing over the phone to Yugi before once again turning back to the other teenagers.

"Mai have yet to give us any specific orders regarding the slip of information and Pegasus has been silent about the matter. The current action we are forced to take is that Amethyst and I have to accept the bodyguard job."

"What?" Yugi said surprised, she hadn't had any kind of bodyguard job yet so this was new. "Who are we guarding and what for?"

"Aurora Walker, and our mission is to watch over her during a party that the parents are obligated to attend."

"Aurora Walker? Wasn't she-?" "The girl you saved and now has crush on you? Yes."

Yugi spluttered at the description of their first meeting.

"Anyway, we should get going. The party is starting in one and a half hour and you might want to take a bath and change your clothes." Yami said flippantly before walking up for the stairs and disappeared on the second floor together with the rest of the Yamis.

"Did he just…?" Ryou stuttered a bit shaken from the encounter.

"Yes." Malik and Joey said at the same time. Yugi just stared after him, her cheeks had gotten quite the red color.

She blushed even more violently before sprinting up for the stairs and rushed to her room to do what Yami requested.

* * *

Yugi was still blushing when she basically melted into the hot steamy bath. How could he be so casual about ordering her to basically take a bath and change her clothes, almost like a parent!

And in front of the others as well… That's it! If Yami was going to be such a giant jerk then she would just handle him as a bully, let's see how he like that.

She sighed as she rose from the warming water. She'd love to stay there but alas, she had work to do.

She hastily put on her leather clothes, holstered her gun and knife before putting on her sunglasses. She glanced in the full-body-mirror, she looked roughly the same as she did when she saved Aurora, and there was no way that she wouldn't recognize her from that time.

She hurried down the stairs and went into the kitchen preparing some sandwiches and a glass of chocolate milk.

* * *

It didn't take long for Yami to join her down in the kitchen. He wore a black leather tank top, black jeans with leather shoes. He also wore a black armless hoodie. He did overall look good, no matter how much Yugi wished the opposite.

"Are you ready?" Yami asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. Yugi did never wish as much as she did now that she could punch him in the face.

"Clearly, or wasn't the empty plate and glass speaking enough for you?" Yugi snapped back.

Yami looked a little taken back by her sudden irritation but seemed to discard it.

"I've been told that asking a lady is better than just making assumptions."

"Oh, I'm a lady now am I?" Yugi huffed "Your actions do not speak for your words."

Yami's eyes narrowed, anger clearly there, making Yugi a bit nervous, not that she'd ever admit it.

"I could say the same about your actions as well."

"No, you can't. You have showed the best impression of an asshole since I met you! You sexist bastard! Of course I would not treat you as anything other than a bully!" Yugi hissed, screw Mai's wishes. Hell would freeze over before she even considered working together with this bastard.

Yami suddenly slammed his hands down on Yugi's chair, trapping her within his arms and the chair. His nose was just barely shy from touching Yugi's, her eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden attack. She could feel his breath ghostly against her face which was heating up much to her ire and embarrassment.

"Do watch your tongue, Hikari." Yami hissed, "I will not hesitate to tame it if I feel the need to do so, you being my hikari or not."

"I'm not yours!" Yugi spat, this had been going on for too long. "I belong to me, myself and I. And you better watch your back if you truly think anything else about that topic in particular!" Fuck him, fuck this, she was done. She'd rather sleep under the stars than share house with him.

"You are mine! Do you hear? Mine, mine, mine, MINE. And nothing you do or say is going to change that. You are fighting a losing battle angel, you felt the connection this very morning. I saw you, I saw your fears, your hope, your everything! Just as you will see me in my darkest most sinful form and just like I accepted your everything you will accept my everything!" Yami was pretty much roaring at the end, and for a fleeting moment Yugi felt terrified and intrigued at once.

Everything that had been said was fleeting around in her brain, she couldn't make head or tail of the shouting match they had. Hikari? Light? Angel? Her everything? His everything? Connection? Nothing made sense. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Yami leaned away from her and stormed out from the kitchen.

She was probably sitting there for at least fifteen minutes before Yami once again entered. He didn't even say anything to her just simply walked in and sat down on the chair opposite to her. Yugi was still way too lost and confused for her to start shouting or even manage to glare at the offender. She simply sat there staring emptily forward.

Yami didn't make any move to start shouting either. He just simply sat there and observed her.

"I'm sorry." He finally let out.

Yugi blinked once, twice, before making eye contact with Yami, not answering.

"I… It wasn't my intention to start sprouting out everything like that. I know that you are confused and a bit irritated at our lack of subtlety. I promise that we will explain when the moment is right… When we all have accepted our new position."

"...Why did you compare me to... an angel?" Yugi did for once not mind that her voice sounded so small and uncertain.

Yami's eyes darkened a bit hearing her voice but she was unable to judge whatever it was because of anger or something else.

"That is something that I will explain, just not now… Please bear with me for a bit. I will ensure that it won't be for nothing. Until then… Peace?" Yami held a hand outstretched towards Yugi, it was turned up in an invitation. He looked so small, she suddenly thought. So uncertain, so fragile and breakable. She knew that if she refused him now that he probably never would be the same. She didn't know how she knew that or why it would matter so much for him if she refused. The thought tasted so very sour in her mouth.

So it was with only a second's hesitation that she reached out and laid her hand in his. She gave him a small shaky smile which he returned, equally as shaky.

"Peace."

* * *

"What are we going to do? We're not going to be part of the party, right?" Yugi asked uncertain.

"No, we're not. Don't worry, Aurora won't truly be present at the party either but they have to take her with them. She's going to have to socialize a bit with the other children her age and their bodyguards. Since you did such a good job saving her and gaining her utter devotion she requested that you would take the job."

"So, how come you and I got the job and not me and the Hikaris? I thought that it was a secret that Amethyst and Diamond are the same person?"

Yami's hands were clenched.

"Yes. This is inconvenient considering everything, especially with the eyes." Oh yes. She had forgotten, those damn eyes.

"Yeah about that, you said something earlier about us having to use them at least once a month…" She trailed of.

"I'm not particularly sure about that, I think it might been connected with the full moon."

"Full moon!? But that last for three days doesn't it?!"

"Actually, it just barely lasts for one minute, but it is 99% full for three days so pretty much yes."

"How do you know that?"

"I made sure to gather every piece of information I could when I realized the… more worrying things about the eyes."

"I was planning to do the same but… You know… Things happened." She pointedly evaded eye contact.

"Yes, I'm aware. The thing is that someone was either stupid or vicious enough to spread that particular piece of information and that is worrying."

"But why though, I'm aware that enemies aren't really uncommon here but I'm sure that I have yet to make any of those. If they are that vicious, they'd probably tell me about it if only to spite me."

"What if it's for a reason you simply don't know about?"

Yugi casted Yami a narrowed look. 

"You know something about this don't you?" She asked testily. It should be in her right to know, especially if she's the victim.

"Don't worry. They won't come close to harming you." The taller said reassuringly. Yugi simply quirked an eyebrow.

"You seem awfully sure about that, how come? Didn't we agree to go with peace?" She was a bit insulted that he didn't tell her considering that it seemed to be her that the attack was pointed towards.

"It's nothing but suspicions. Mai and I decided that it would be better if you stayed out of it for the moment, at least until we know more."

"But you do have a possible culprit, don't you?" Yugi insisted.

"Yes, you really do know me well, Aibou."

"It's not that I know yo- what did you call me?"

"Aibou. We are after all partners as Amethyst and Garnet."

"... Fine then. Mou hitori no boku." Yami blinked.

"Where did that come from?" He asked intrigued.

"We do look alike even though we're not related, don't we? And since you keep insisting about this soulmate business, I might as well consider it at the very least." Yugi said, nothing but grudging acceptance in her voice.

Yami gave her a practically glowing smile that seemed to light up the whole street. He gently tilted forward resting her forehead against her's.

"Thank you, Aibou." His lips gently pressed against her's before he departed continuing forward like nothing happened.

Yugi flushed in embarrassment. They might have had a shaky start but things seemed to lighten up the more time they spent together.

She might accept him and his reasoning regarding the soul-bond but that didn't mean that she forgot the dark and slightly insane look that he had worn. Nor had she forgotten the possessiveness when he claimed her as his. But she was willing to overlook that, if only for a moment.

Yugi hurried to catch up with Yami who had already managed to create quite the distance between them and without really noticing she linked her hand with his as they hurried along towards the given address.

* * *

Aibou - Partner

Mou hitori no boku - Other me

I'm worried that things move a bit too fast for my liking. Yami is currently the most possessive at the moment, there hasn't been so much from Marik and Seto yet. I just can't do them at the moment. Sorry.

Also! We have officially gotten a Beta for this story! YAY!

Let's greet and thank them for their beta reading. My god was it needed. -.-'

They have also managed to edit all the earlier chapters so those will be updated with lesser grammar and spelling wrongs!

I'm sorry, I'm so slow at updating both this story and my other. I am trying but my brain seems to have taken a break for the moment.

Well then, until next time. Whenever that might be…

This has been Beta-ed


	11. Chocolate and Ice-cream

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Codenames:

Yami Atem: Onyx/Garnet

Seto Kaiba: Sapphire

Marik Ishtar: Citrine

Bakura Akefia: Emerald

Yugi Mutou: Diamond/Amethyst

Joey/Josephine Wheeler: Zircon

Malik Isis: Yellow Topaz(or just Topaz)

Ryou Bakura: Peridot

Warnings: Mentions/Has Blood, death, possessive tendencies, Jealousy, questionable language…

 **Hime-nee** \- **Nee from Onee which means older sister and Hime which means princess, there is not really a direct translation for Hime-nee from what I gathered.**

* * *

If someone told Yugi a year ago that she would be in a tug war between a seemingly dark entity and a child somewhere between the ages of twelve and eight, she'd only laugh right into their face before sending the offender their way. Preferably with a couple of bullets as well. As it was now, she was simply resigning to her fate. While the tugging wasn't literally it was quite obvious how Aurora Walker was clinging to her arm like a lifeline while Yami walked beside her, making sure that their shoulders brushed against each other, wearing a carefully neutral mask.

A very fake mask at that, for those who bothered to look.

The whole situation was ridiculous and it all started when she was formally introduced to the youngest Walker. The smaller girl had glomped Yugi at sight, tightly warping her arms around Yugi's waist before starting a very animated discussion much to her parents surprise.

A very one-sided discussion at that.

Her parents had been very worried about their daughter's sudden change of heart regarding strangers and were visibly relieved when their daughter showed a very obvious animosity towards Yami, much to Yugi's confusion.

Embarrassment seemed to become an everyday occurrence to the little diamond's horror.

It took closely 20 minutes for Mr. and Mrs. Walker to pry off their daughter from the shorter teen, and that was only after the older Walkers promised that Yugi would keep her company during the Midnight Ball or 'the boring party' as Aurora called it.

As said earlier, the smaller girl did not like Yami. Not at all. She insisted that he was the villain that would try to kidnap her "Hime-nee". (AN/: *cough*chapter3*cough*)

Yami the gentleman that he was, did not deny it much to Yugi's exacerbation.

So it was with a thinning patience and a tired mind that Yugi walked down the over decorated halls together with Aurora and Yami. If Yugi wasn't underage she'd probably drink her distress away the moment she came home, not that she'd even considered that for real with her friends in the house.

Yami would probably not like it either.

"Ne, ne! Hime-nee, what is your favorite color?" Aurora asked, clinging even more to Yugi's arm.

Yami's right eye twitched for a second.

"Purple." Yugi answered not even bothering to try and make her answer more interesting.

"Really? My favourite is pink but I don't think that purple is that terrible of a color either." She trailed off.

"I think I have lots of purple dresses that I always get from granny!" She exclaimed joyously, looking up at Yugi with large sparkling blue eyes.

A shiver went down Yugi's spine.

'Dear god, please don't tell me-'

"I think some of the bigger clothes should fit you Hime-nee!" Aurora exclaimed joyfully.

Yugi was quick to hide her horror behind a smiling facade, even as her mind screamed in horror at the thought of being an oversized dress up doll.

"Unfortunately we're running out of time, Miss Walker." Yami cut in smoothly. "I believe that we have to spare that for the next time." A fake smile plastered over his face.

Yugi would, if she could (translation: If her pride allowed her.), kiss him right there.

But while kissing was off the table, gently squeezing his hand in thanks was not. The small squeeze that she received in return was not the reason to her smile. Not at all.

Aurora pouted. Her Hime-nee shouldn't walk around dressed like a bodyguard. She would be so much prettier in a purple dress gown with a small tiara on her head. The young girl gained starry-eyes as she gazed at nothing in particular, imagining the cuteness that would, without doubt, radiate from her Hime-nee.

It was as they opened the ridiculous oversized doors, that Yugi begun to ponder whether or not she should have written her last will before departing from the house.

While the ball was supposedly arranged for the nobles and higher power's amusement, the false smiles spoke for the ball's true cause. It was a field of landmines, awaiting some poor bastard that would sooner rather than later take a step in the wrong direction.

Getting to the higher powers was hard but staying in the position was harder. It was always a struggle between different powers, said struggles often covered up with a ball.

Like the ball they were currently working in right now.

Hiding every emotion of value behind a well crafted mask (forced into perfection by Mai) Yugi entered, making sure to have the smaller girl's right covered. Yami might not like the girl but he would without doubt protect her until the contract would expire.

The crowd zoned in on them like a hungry wolf pack, sniffing the air for weakness like a shark would whiff for blood. They studied them into detail, staring long enough for it to be considered rude. Not bothering to make a scene, Yugi swiftly escorted Aurora towards the children's corner, Yami walking behind them searching the room for eventual dangers.

Not finding any present threats, Yami quickened his pace, easily catching up to Yugi and Aurora.

Aurora was evidently very well educated in wearing the mask, she reveled enough to be considered pleasant yet hiding much more than what you would expect from a child her age. She strolled down the room, not making a fuss even though she obviously disliked the child corner.

Yugi didn't as much as twitch when Yami appeared next to Aurora.

"Nothing?" She asked, making sure that her lips moved as little as possible, some people had the uncanny ability to read lips much to Yugi's irritation, she had never managed to learn that herself.

"Nothing." Yami confirmed, even though his eyes lingered on someone.

Yugi glanced over towards the said person of interest and almost instantly choked on the air.

Mai stood, slightly covered, in one of the corners with a black wig and fake glasses. Yugi could almost feel the glare she gained for the visible reaction.

Yami only chuckled slightly before herding Yugi and Aurora towards the kiddie corner.

"Wha-"

"Later." Yami interrupted shortly.

* * *

Hour after hour ticked by as Yugi felt her temper rage inside her mind.

It was impossible to avoid spoiled brats on parties like this yet Yugi couldn't help but entertain the thought of shooting them. Not fatally thought, just grazing their arm or something like that.

They were constantly hounding her and Yami for some reason, demanding them to sign over themselves to their family as nannies.

Of course no one actually said nannies but Yugi was more than capable to read between the lines.

Fortunately for her, most of them was more interested in Yami rather than her. Why Yami was unclear, but Yugi guessed that it more had to do with his slight inviting expression, he wasn't outwardly frowning like she was which most probably gained him style points from the brats.

She knew that she was unfairly harsh. She didn't actually know them but this day alone had been exhausting, everything deserved her anger for the moment, no matter how much she would probably regret it later. Probably.

Yami the bastard was of course the epitome of perfection. He was neither emotionless nor cold and his mask didn't falter.

It annoyed Yugi how flawless Yami seemed to be, or maybe not so flawless after all. She shuddered as she remembered the flash of insanity that had been visible in his eyes.

She bit her lower lip in thought, should she tell the others? Maybe ask Mai for the details? Yugi was unsure. Maybe it wouldn't be a hit to tell Joey and the others, Ryou might understand her position but the others, more impulsive and aggressive team members would rather declare war.

Things had yet to clear up and Yugi couldn't help but hope that the worst would soon blow over. Unfortunately, knowing her streak of luck the chance of this just blowing over almost unnoticed was about as low as it could get.

On the other hand, they had Ryou who was known for her luck so maybe her bad luck would be outweighed by the white haired teen's luck.

Yugi refrained from releasing the sigh and cast a longing gaze towards the clock. Maybe she could force it forward faster if she just wanted it enough?

* * *

"You look like death warmed over." Joey stated insensitively as she gazed at the shorter with a worried frown.

"Jeez, thanks Joey, lovely to hear how much you adore and love me." Yugi grumbled tiredly as she continued to lay completely still on the floor.

Ryou giggled slightly as Malik merely rolled her eyes at the shorter's behaviour.

Joey frowned in worry, the teen seemed to be more drained than usual, something was obviously wrong.

"Okay spill, what happened?" She asked as she critically observed the bundled figure on the floor.

Yugi peeked up at her through her bangs, a tired frown marring the amethyst eyed teenager's features as she sighed. "Nothing happened Joey."

"Bullshit." The blonde cut in, teeth flashing slightly, a clear sign of the other's irritation.

"Joey, calm down. It's late and Yugi just came back from a mission after a whole day of school, she might just be tired." Malik reasoned but doubt was still somewhat evident in the Egyptian's voice.

"If you manage to get up to the table, I'll make some chocolate milkshakes." Ryou offered quietly as the tension rose a notch.

"Do that Ryou and I'll fucking raise a shrine in your honor." Yugi promised as she, for the first time since she came home, lifted her head to meet the albino girl's eyes.

Ryou giggled a bit, clearly somewhat unsettled but helped the shorter girl up from the floor before walking towards the kitchen dragging the shorter with her as she went.

Just as Malik was about to follow the two girls into the kitchen a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. She glanced back and saw a visible conflicted Joey.

"Malik… What should we do?" She whispered questioningly as she cast a glance towards the kitchen. Malik wasn't stupid and had since long realized that this talk would sooner rather than later come up between the two of them. They were after all the last ones to go into the so called 'trance' or whatever Yugi and Ryou had entered as their eyes meet with their counterparts.

Malik frowned as she realized that Joey must have drawn a couple of conclusions regarding Yugi's admittedly strange behaviour since she came home from her shared mission.

"Outside." She whispered quietly before walking towards the kitchen in order to tell the other Hikaris that they would step outside for some time.

Joey sighed as she half glared at the staircase.

It was a bit rushed to talk with Malik at the moment, neither of them had been pursued by Seto or Marik, yet, so her worry might be unfounded.

Her instincts had been screaming since Yugi entered the house without Yami who, according to her, had decided to take a midnight walk before turning in for the night.

Something had changed between the two of them and that was disturbing to say the least. A person like Yugi didn't simply start to trust a person at the drop of the hat, especially not after the hardcore training they had to suffer through with Mai. She had admittedly been a very trusting person before they meet but she had changed slightly and shifted that unconditional trust towards those closest to her.

As much as it hurt to admit it, Yugi was moving on without them, dragging more and more people into her rather small bubble of people that she would do everything and anything in order to protect.

Yami was slowly but surely moving into that bubble. If it was something Joey knew for sure then that was that Yami was trouble on a completely new level never experienced before. A threat that wasn't noticed until it was too late to do anything about it.

It wasn't a matter of _if_ he hurt Yugi it was a matter of _when_ and _how_.

She didn't like them. Neither of them. They were already splitting her family into bits and pieces and she just couldn't deal with it anymore. Not again, not after losing Sereni-

Joey forcefully shook her head. She couldn't be distracted by her long dead sister, she had to protect the family she just got, a family she knew Serenity would love. If they had ever met.

Joey closed her eyes in defeat, she would just have to wait for either of them to fuck up. Because when they did, and they would, Joey knew their type, she'd simply make sure that they would never touch Yugi and the others ever again.

She wouldn't be on the sidelines when those bastards would tear the other Hikaris apart.

She's Joey Wheeler and she would protect her family and friends even if she had to die for them.

* * *

"Yugi, Ryou! Joey and I are stepping out for a bit, anything you need?" Malik asked as she poked her head inside the kitchen causing the two shorter girls to look up from the blender.

"Oh, some chocolate if you please!" Ryou beamed before tilting her head to the side in thought, "Maybe some ice cream as well. We need to kickstart Yugi's sugar reserves." She said as an afterthought.

Malik simply nodded before she returned to the room where she left Joey to her own devices. As her gaze meet with the obviously Joey-less room she silently cursed her expectations that the girl would stay put.

She grimaced as she put on her slightly dirty jacket but she knew that she could blame no one but herself. Malik pondered the thought of quickly running up to her room and getting another jacket but discarded the idea. The risk was that Joey would leave without her if she made her wait too long outside (there was no doubt where the girl had gone to after all).

The shoes came on quickly and she was out through the door after carelessly throwing a 'Bye' over her shoulder directed to the remaining Hikaris who mutely answered her back.

Malik let out a breath she didn't know she held as she caught sight of the taller blonde.

"Jeez Joey, would it kill you to wait for a second?" She questioned as she fell in step with the slightly taller girl.

Joey rolled her eyes.

"So, did Yug and Ryou need anything specific?" She asked while avoiding the question, they both knew very well that waiting, if only for a second, could cost lives and cause a big mess in the system.

"Chocolate and ice cream." The Egyptian answered shortly before casting a glance towards her.

They fell into a comfortable silence yet with a slightly tense edge to the whole thing. Joey wasn't sure where to begin and Malik was waiting the taller to do just that.

"I don't like them." Joey finally stated as she kicked away a stray small rock.

"Really? My fault then, I thought you and the guys were the best of buddies?" Malik answered sarcastically without batting an eyelash, she clearly didn't take her serious.

"I'm not kidding Malik!" Joey hissed but immediately regretted it as her friend's violet eyes got an obviously worried look to them.

"Forget I said anything." She muttered as she looked down again, more than willing to drop the subject.

"Don't. What got you to think differently?" Malik pressed forward. While Joey obviously didn't like the Yamis she was still quite natural in the whole business, as long as they didn't obviously mess with them.

"I knew people like them Malik. People who were members of a gang I used to work with." Joey admitted and Malik couldn't help but perk up at the new piece of information, Joey almost never spoke of her past.

"They are that kind of poison that is unnoticeable until it's too late." She stated with heat.

"Why come to me about this?" Malik questioned as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Wouldn't Yugi or even Ryuo be better in this kind of situation?"

Joey's eyes darkened significantly and she looked away from the Egyptian's burning gaze.

"Their opinion is no longer unbiased." She stated softly before she once again regained the eye contact with Malik.

"I don't know what they did to them, but whatever it was, it was _not_ _good_. Yugi has started to warm up to Yami and Ryou was already pretty God damned neutral about it all. You are the only one who I can confide in."

Malik didn't even realize that she stopped. She stared at Joey who also stopped some steps away from her.

" _What?!_ " She hissed. Yugi had warmed up to who?

"Don't play stupid, Blondie. You know as well as I do that an untrusting Yugi would never allow Atem to just go on a so called midnight walk."

Malik felt as if ice was slowly forming in her lower stomach. She hadn't missed it but rather prayed that she was just mistaken.

"Then what should we do?" Malik stressed as she dragged a hand through her hair, closing her eyes in a half hearted attempt to the wave of the incoming migraine.

"Lay low, make sure that Yugi and Ryou really isn't under some sort of drugged influence. Maybe do some background checking. They have pretty much access to all our files, don't you think that it's time to return the favor?" Joey said softly as she switched her weight to the other foot.

"Yes, with interest." Malik deadpanned. "The question I'm more concerned by is how we're supposed to evade turning up in the same state as they ended up in."

"Avoid eye contact?" Joey said but it sounded more as a question rather than a suggestion.

"Yes Sherlock, because that's going to turn up _so_ well later on."

"I don't know, okay Malik! I've done research, checked every God Damned book I own, and you know that I own a lot, and never had even a suggestion that something like soulmates exist, never mind the strange trance they got in as their eyes meet!"

Malik frowned. Joey could be a spectacular actress when she wanted to be, almost better than her, neither of them had even seen as much as a sign of her distress earlier. And didn't that just make her ponder just how much the blonde girl was really hiding.

"... Avoid eye contact it is then. But I rather doubt that they'll just allow us to do so in the near future."

Joey nodded mutely and they began to walk once again.

"I was thinking strawberry ice cream. I checked our schedule for tomorrow and our first lesson isn't until after lunch."

"Really?" Joey said, her previous serious and slightly depressed mood gone but not forgotten.

"Yup. But the Friday is a real time killer." Malik bemoaned as they strolled down towards the convenience store.

* * *

Joey yawned as she grabbed the bag of chocolate and ice cream from the cashier. She bid the slightly moody cashier good night before she walked out from the store together with Malik.

"Jeez, he was just a sunshine wasn't he?" Malik complained as they walked back towards the house.

It was pretty cold outside but neither of them was really bothered by it, it was after all still just summer.

Malik frowned as she suddenly stopped, grabbing hold of Joey.

"Who's there? Show yourself." She ordered briskly as she glared out into the darkness that surrounded them. Only the street lights illuminated their path and wasn't that strange? It was late summer, how could it be so dark outside?

The sound of steel heels hitting asphalt was the only warning they gained before a familiar figure revealed himself before them.

Malik and Joey flinched as Yami stepped into view, shadowing his features in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?!" Joey hissed as she heatedly glared at the male.

Yami tilted his head to the side, studying them to the very detail.

"I could ask the very same thing to you." He answered smoothly. "As for why I'm here, I'm perfectly aware that Yugi informed you that I was taking a stroll."

"Yeah, like we'll believe that." Joey muttered as Malik opened her mouth.

"We got kicked out from the house in order to buy some ice cream and chocolate." Malik answered tensely, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Oh?" Yami questioned softly. "Well if you would excuse me… I've got some business to sort out." He said before he continued forward, ignoring how the two girls flinched as he walked past them.

They weren't his business after all.

* * *

"Jesus christ." Malik said as the male disappeared into the darkness. "Let's never ever fucking do that again."

Joey nodded tensely and they both continued forward, if they went a bit faster than usual, well, who could blame them?

"I'm just going to eat some chocolate and ice cream and then go straight to bed. We might start school late but I need the rest in order to come over this traumatizing meeting." Malik said dramatically.

"I think we can all agree to that Malik." Joey agreed softly as she hooked her arm around Malik's, for once Malik didn't complain over the contact and simply walked slightly faster.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Ryou greeted as the two teens walked into the kitchen, "Was it cold outside?"

"Like the grave." Malik stated shortly as she sunk down on one of the kitchen chairs beside Yugi.

"Malik, you'll jinx us!" Yugi protested as she jumped of the table and bounced over towards Joey.

"Are you okay?" She questioned softly as she peered up at the taller girl.

Joey blinked slowly before giving the amethyst eyed girl a cheeky smile. "Never been better Yug, we brought chocolate and ice cream."

Yugi squealed excitedly as she grabbed the bag that Joey handed over.

"Joey Wheeler, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"I'm hurt. Here I am, suffering through the ice cold wasteland with Joey at my side and yet Yugi only declares her dying love to her? I'm insulted. Really." Malik drawled.

"Oh, stuff it Malik." Yugi giggled as she threw a piece of chocolate at the Egyptian.

"Yeah, stuff it Malik."

"Ehum, guys we shouldn't really gang up on Malik." Ryou softly stated as she opened the drawer and took out four small bowls.

"Yeah.. wait 'we'? Ryou! You're supposed to be on my side!" Malik moaned as she gave the white haired teen an impressive pout that even amazed Joey.

"Sorry Malik, I don't side with the losing side." Ryou stated as she gave the taller girl a blank look.

"Oi!"

"Give up Malik, you're fighting a losing cause." Yugi grinned as she took a bite of chocolate.

"What, were you asleep during Mai lectures? Never give up!"

"Dudette, she only said that when she threw us down a mountain." Joey deadpanned as she gave the Egyptian a blank look.

"Whatever-"

 _~Riiiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiing~_

"Ah, That's mine!" Yugi exclaimed as she fished up her phone curious yet dreading the reason.

She'd rather not suffer through one of Mai's lectures.

However she was happily surprised when a familiar name appeared on the closed screen.

"Hello Duke!" Yugi greeted softly as she heard her friend's soothing voice.

" _Yugi! Where the hell have you been? I've asked gramps and he said that it was a secret!"_

Yugi sweat dropped as she heard her grampa's excuse, of course saying something like that would only perk Duke's interest even more.

"Ehh… Don't worry Duke, I'm fine! Do you remember Mai? One of her friends called in a favor she owed. The friend is an old childhood-friend and currently the principle to a pretty new school who had just started to bring in other students from all over the country. Joey, Malik, Ryou and I were sent here in order for the school to test how good the exchange program is working and stuff." Yugi babbled on, the excuse had flaws and could easily be proven wrong if Duke bothered to check… Oh well. Too late for that.

" _Jeez Yugi, I just asked where you were not your life story!"_ Duke laughed and Yugi relaxed.

"Yeah… Sorry-" "I wanna talk to Duckie!" Malik suddenly interrupted and Yugi blinked at her empty hand that just a second ago had held a phone.

"Oi, Malik!" She protested half heartedly as the Egyptian eagerly pressed her ear against the screen.

" _Malik…"_ Duke complained loudly, " _I'm no duck!"_

"Silly Duckie. You're the most duck like person I've ever meet!" Malik teased as she leaned back on the chair she sat on.

" _Yugi-chan! Malik is mean to mee~!"_

Ryou giggled softly as she handed over a bowl of ice cream to Joey and Yugi who had given up on the phone. Let Malik have her way, she'd step in eventually and save Duke from the embarrassment. Probably.

"Ice cream! Ryou dear, you're an angel!"

" _Careful Malik-kun, if you eat too much sugar you'll get fat."_ Duke teased as the rest of the Hikaris winced as one. Duke was doomed.

"What did you just say Duckie? Don't make me introduce you to my brother. I bet he'd be _dying_ to meet the dude who insulted my weight." Malik said silkily.

Joey let out a short laugh at that, Odion was easily both taller and more muscular than Duke, it'd be hilarious to see Duke attempted to fight Malik's giant of a brother.

" _Eh… I think I'll skip that meeting. Anyway, take care everyone, even you puppy, see you later Yugi-chan! At least make it back for Christmas will you?"_

 _~Click~_

"That coward." Malik huffed. "Hanging up because Odion would like to introduce his pretty face to his fist."

"Pretty?" Joey mouthed as she wrinkled her nose.

"Duh, he's obviously gay." Malik huffed as she took a large scoop of her ice cream.

"What!?" Yugi exclaimed as she jumped up in shock.

"Yugi, darling, I love you but everyone with eyes can say that the dude is gay. Honestly, tell me one other guy who wears leather pants that tight and has that kind of rounded ass. Not to mention his hair and eyes, god, I'd kill for that hair." Malik pouted ignoring the state of shock her friends were in.

"Malik… Doesn't Yami wear leather pants as well?" Ryou asked carefully.

"Meh, he's probably gay too."

Joey choked as she gaped at the Egyptian.

"What?"

"Just… Don't let him hear you say that." Joey sighed as she shook her head.

Yugi was openly gaping at Malik.

"He's gay?" She meeped softly as she gazed up at Malik.

"Maybe. He might just be straight and like to dress up prettily, I mean, his advances hasn't been that discrete."

She looked around in the kitchen and saw only confusion written all over her friends faces, Malik frowned.

"What seriously? None of you noticed?"

They shook their heads.

"Dear Ra, he's obviously trying to deflower Yugi's rose!"

"Oh really?" A familiar voice suddenly cut in.

Malik shuddered as she turned around slowly, facing the leader of the Yamis who stood in the door opening. He had a chilling smile spread over his face and red eyes that spoke of darkness and fury. Overall, he did not look happy.

"Tell me more, I'm _really_ interested in this Duke." he stated chillingly, causing Yugi and Ryou to shiver in shock.

* * *

 **AN: Aaaaaaand cut!**

 **There you have it, my newest chapter. Hope you're happy. May I mention that any reviews that I get equals faster chapters? No? I'll just be quiet over here then…**

 **Honestly, I have no excuse for it being this late. Other than, you know, school and stuff like that.**

 **Yeah… Until next time, whenever that may be…**

 **This has been beta-ed.**


	12. The Moth and the Flame

((Kanneola: _Interesting and entertaining story; It'll be fun to read more about Yami's reaction to Duke._

 _One tiny piece of criticism: some of your asides like the (chapter 3) reference above or the (not DM) comment in an earlier chapter breaks the flow of the story. You don't need to have that much clarification; it goes into the realm of over-explanation. You do just fine without these notes._

TDM: Thanks for the criticism, :). I'm aware that it's kinda interrupting the flow, I just thought that I'd be funny details to notice. Comments like that are probably not going to appear in later chapters but I understand what you mean. :) Also, I answered your review in my chapter because I couldn't reach you via PM.))

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Codenames:

Yami Atem: Onyx/Garnet

Seto Kaiba: Sapphire

Marik Ishtar: Citrine

Bakura Akefia: Emerald

Yugi Mutou: Diamond/Amethyst

Joey/Josephine Wheeler: Zircon

Malik Isis: Yellow Topaz(or just Topaz)

Ryou Bakura: Peridot

Warnings: Mentions/Has Blood, death, possessive tendencies, Jealousy, questionable language…

* * *

"You know what… It's really late… We should go to bed…" Ryou said nervously as she sweated bullets while Malik kept quiet, pondering her luck. Curse her big mouth that always got her in trouble.

She just called the king of darkness himself gay!

Or wait… Maybe this wasn't about her assumption that he was gay…

A tiny spark appeared in the Egyptian's eyes as she inwardly smirked. While she did agree that Yugi and Yami shouldn't become an item… that didn't mean that she couldn't play on the leader's nerves…

"Oh, Duckie? Yup, he's after Yugi's virginity alright." She said proudly patting her own back mentally as she kept her nonchalant act together without screaming at the positively demonic face that Yami currently wore.

"Malik!" Yugi screeched as she hide her red face behind her hands, what was the Egyptian thinking!?

Yami who might have seen demonic before was nothing less than the devil himself now. Malik was almost sorry that she couldn't take a picture and show it up during campfires. Almost. She'd terrify herself and wouldn't that just be pathetic?

" _Oh?_ " He purred darkly as he took another step towards Malik who now hesitated slightly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all… "Tell me more, I'm _die_ curious."

"Eh… Oh i-it's just a crush…" She stammered slightly as Joey decided to cut in. "A very _stupid_ crush since Yugi is obviously not interested, not that you have anything to do with that, now shoo!" Joey motioned as Yami merely quirked an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Joey!" Yugi hissed as Ryou simply tightened her grip on the table, the strength put into it causing her hand to shake slightly under the pressure.

Yami narrowed his eyes as he obviously wanted to ask- _demand_ for more information but stopped and tilted his head to the side, appearing to listen to something that went unheard by the rest of the Hikairs.

Yugi almost wanted to facepalm as she caught sight of the small earplug located in the male's ear, not so hidden that they shouldn't have noticed but enough for it to not attract too much attention.

The teen frowned as he listened to whatever the other person on the other line was saying. Watching Yugi with interest yet obviously not truly paying her attention.

"Got it." He said sharply, causing Malik and Ryou to flinch slightly. "Yes, yes. I'll be there soon enough." He continued, a flash of irritation crossing his features before it was gone.

Without saying a word he left the kitchen, ignoring the tense aura that still was present as he left.

"Oh my dear god. That must have shaved of at least 10 years of my life, Malik. _If you_ _ever fucking do that again I'll bloody lynch you!_ " Ryou finally screeched as a good five minutes had past since the teen left.

While it was slightly out of character for Ryou to both swear and raise her voice it was more than understandable and judging Yugi's expression, Malik's scolding was _far_ from over.

"Malik! I can't bloody believe you!" Yugi screamed as she stood up from her position by the table.

Malik winced slightly at the sound of Yugi's chair scraping against the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry!" She tried, her little game had gone out of line and she knew that.

"No, YOU'RE NOT!" Yugi hissed, the exhaustion creeping over her like a heavy blanket, thus triggering the emotional breakdown.

However, unlike most girls Yugi didn't cry. Tears didn't start to flow uncontrollably nor did petty insults fly. Instead, rage was the mayor emotion.

"What the fuck were you thinking!? Are your head really that empty!?" She shouted before she violently exited the kitchen, throwing her empty bowl against the wall as it shattered and fell to the ground with a loud sound.

No one moved to stop the girl, no one did in fact move until they heard the slamming sound of Yugi's door closing behind the obviously raging teen.

Joey whistled lowly as she sighed and sat down, quickly but carefully collecting the shattered pieces of the broken bowl. She let out a relieved sigh as she realized that the bowl hadn't actually shattered into tiny, tiny bits, just a couple larger shards.

"Malik, you've messed up big time." Ryou said slowly as she cast a glance towards the quiet girl.

Malik was completely silent, she just stood there slightly paler than usual but did nothing but stare at the stairs where Yugi had gone.

Ryou looked at the other girl carefully before she gently rose from the chair. The white haired teen slowly reached out towards Malik only to have the hand slapped away.

"I'm going to bed." The Egyptian informed thickly as she too retreated to her room.

Ryou sighed as Joey appeared from the floor, the bowl shards held carefully as she opened the trash can and unceremoniously dumped said shards.

"She didn't mean that." The blonde said seemingly uncaring as the blonde once again sat down by the table, peering up at her white haired team member.

"I know." Ryou sighed tiredly as she picked up her glass of water, leaning against the fridge. Joey frowned, Ryou suddenly looked so _tired_ and _exhausted_ , like she was playing at her last tune but that didn't make sense.

The white haired teen shouldn't have experienced anything to trigger such a tired expression- Oh god damnit.

"He's _still_ on your mind?" Joey sneered as she saw the girl wince. A silent confession.

"It's… It's not easy to forget." Ryou mumbled as she dragged a hand through her hair.

"How hard can it be?" Joey grumbled as she rested her head in her right hand's palm.

Ryou glared, "It's harder than you think!" She hissed as she pushed herself of the fridge.

"You know _nothing_ until you experience it yourself!" She continued, slamming her hand down on the table in a rare show of aggravation, slightly startling Joey. She expected it from Malik, hell even Yugi but Ryou!? Never in thousand years.

"It hasn't happened yet!" Joey insisted stubbornly.

"Yet being the keyword there." Ryou continued, eyes flashing. "They won't let you avoid it! I don't know what it is, and I've searched, trust me. The only thing I can do at the moment is asking Mai but I doubt that she'll answer us." Ryou continued, her logical part completely dominating the usually timid girl.

"I don't trust Mai…" Joey muttered.

"Me neither." Ryou admitted unabashedly. "Things aren't adding up, she knows too much and is obviously not keen to share." Ryou hissed.

Keeping secrets could be necessarily but it could also end up in a disaster, something Mai know yet obviously decided to ignore.

The question was… Could they still trust Mai?

She had already kept so much important information away from them, only now throwing wave after wave of surprises at the completely unexpected team.

"I don't like this situation we're in." Ryou said as she grabbed her cardigan that had previously been lazily thrown over a chair.

"I really don't like it," she repeated, "But I doubt that we're able to back out now, if we even were able in the very beginning. I have a feeling that our destinies were set the moment we meet Mai, and I'm no longer sure if it's for the better or the worse."

Ryou left.

No surprise there but that left Joey completely alone with her own thoughts in the kitchen.

She sighed. Well there was no use in just sitting around and sulking.

Joey also left for her room. She had never been religious in anyway but for once she almost wished that she was. If only so that she could pray to some lone god.

She was tired.

A hand grabbed her upper arm and her back forcefully connected with a wall. Joey growled as her teeth flashed, her honey colored eyes catching sight of a Duel Monster card seemingly attached to some chain, functioning as a necklace.

She froze. There was only one bastard who had a necklace like that.

"Huh, a pity that you didn't fall for it." Mother effing Kaiba drawled icily.

Honey brown eyes stubbornly bore down into the floor. She had a bad feeling about what would happen should she watch the bastard in the eye.

"Look up." Kaiba ordered, a hand roughly grabbing ahold of her chin, forcefully tilting her chin upwards in an attempt to strike eye contact with the girl.

"Piss off!" She hissed yet still kept her eyes on anything that wasn't Kaiba and his overgrown ego.

"Scared?" The man mocked, patting the side of her head _like a fucking dog_.

"Fuck you!" resisting the urge to punch the bastard in the face.

Kaiba didn't answer, but he _did_ lean closer, his breath ghosting over her face. She was almost disappointed that he didn't have a bad breath, it would be another thing to add to her list of growing insults regarding the young man.

"Look at me."

"My aren't we insecure." She fired off, as she heard a low chuckle.

"Feisty." He said as an afterthought. "Suits you, puppy."

"I'm _not_ a damn dog you blind asshole!"

"Watch your tongue!" Kaiba hissed, the grip on her chin tightening, she winced unwillingly but the grip didn't let up.

"Do you mind backing the fuck off?" She said with forced calm, doing everything in her power to ignore the panicked feeling churning in her lower stomach.

"I think I do."

Joey opened her mouth in order to fire off another round of insults but the male beat her to it.

"However, if you look at me I'll let you go." Kaiba said smoothly and Joey shuddered.

"I'd rather not." She said, but she had already messed up. Her retort was too weak, to uncertain. She knew that she'd lost.

And judging by the amused air coming from the male in front of her, he knew that too. But he didn't press, small mercy, she decided bitterly.

She hesitated slightly before her eyes peeked up, clashing with his blue eyes before quickly flashing down again. But it was too late.

Honey colored eyes had for a moment clashed with blue and that was all that was needed.

It was as if the whole world suddenly started to spin, like as if they no longer stood on fast ground but on a stormy sea.

Joey almost wanted to throw up, she had never felt this pathetic and panic struck, not since Serenity-!

She closed her eyes in hope of shutting out the serie of horrifying memories, if anything the sickness simply got stronger and more intense. She vaguely realized that she was wobbling back and forth. Ugh. She would puke if it didn't stop soon! She was sure that this wasn't what Yugi and Ryou had experienced, this horrible gut wrenching experience couldn't be what haunted them through the day.

She noticed with horror and humiliation that she was crying.

A hand gently tilted her head backwards, Joey almost flinched, she had forgotten about the bastard's presence.

She watched the taller through narrowed eyes, tears or no tears, she wouldn't show this bastard how vulnerable she was. Joey was, if anything stubborn, like hell that she'd allow her weakness to shine through.

"Calm." Kaiba mumbled gently as he gently stabilized her, accepting her weight as if it was nothing.

Joey though for a horrible moment that she had gone mute. She wanted nothing more than punch the demon in disguise and run towards safety,

A lie.

The sickening motion that the room had been in for a couple of moments had gradually started to disappear the longer she looked at him.

A spark of curiosity appeared in honey brown eyes as they inspected the figure in front of her.

It was so very confusing yet intriguing. All these clashing emotions, a bit of devotion there and a bit of hatred there, some compassion and like on that side of the fence and disgust and dislike on the other side.

Maybe this was what managed to hook both Ryou and Yugi. She would lie if she didn't say that the emotion, the _emotions_ , wasn't addicting.

She suddenly realized that she wanted to get closer, she wanted to _touch_.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, she realized bitterly but it was far too late now.

Just like that moth she'd burn, she'd burn and burn until there was nothing left but a small amount of ash, and whatever then raised from the ashes would be decided by the flame itself.

But one thing remained assured.

It wouldn't be the moth that remained after meeting the fire.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was intrigued.

The blonde was still fighting the bond, she unlike her friends that fell prey to it the moment as their eyes clashed with his team members still fought.

He chuckled softly, gazing at the shorter with adoring eyes, she was feisty but he'd tame her. Eventually.

The fact that she fought was just another sign that she was more than acceptable, he had never expected much from his so called soulmate but he found himself pleasantly surprised.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she with dazed eyes halfheartedly glared up at him from a curtain of blonde hair.

"Stop fighting it. You'll just make it worse." He said as tenderly as he could, scaring her now wouldn't be ideal.

"Fuck off…" The shorter mumbled softly.

* * *

Joey let out a surprised shout as she was forcefully pulled forward, by the scruff of her neck.

She almost couldn't keep herself from gaping, tears angrily prickling in her eyes as the humiliation struck her with full force.

She flinched slightly as a hand gently started to stroke down the the back of her head in a calming motion.

Calm was as far as she could get from her current feelings.

She was _angry_ and humiliated, she didn't _want_ to feel calm.

But just as usual she was left with no choice, her eyes grew heavy as the angry headache that had build up from nowhere calmed slightly.

Joey could almost feel every limb that belonged to her body, everything from the aching muscles from the work out during P.E to the furiously pounding heart.

She was tired.

She just wanted to sleep, fall into a slumber and forget everything that had happened during these days.

She wanted to forget meeting the Yamis, she wanted to forget traveling here. Joey just wanted to wake up in her bed in Domino, go to the normal school with Yugi and the others and then tackle the different missions as they came without getting too involved.

Alas, miracles never happened to people like her.

* * *

Happy New Year! :D

…

Soon…

 **This has been betad.**


End file.
